A Crazy Story!
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: After the Winter Cup,Akashi suddenly called all the members of GoM for few days of sleepovers at his house.On the 1st day,they decided to make 1000 origamis & to wish for something.At night,while Kuroko was sleeping,the five members decided to wish for one thing:for Kuroko to turn into a child for a month.Next day,it happened!How will GoM take "GOOD" care of Kuroko?Ch. 8 is up.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gyaah! I'm still not able to update some of my fanfics and here I am, making a new one. It's just that I'm super duper addicted with Kuroko no Basket and this idea popped into my mind while reading some other fanfics. I hope you'll enjoy it and please do leave a review! Oh, and I do not own Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

_**Summary: As the Generation of Miracles gathered together, they tried to make 1000 origamis—believing that it'll grant wish; and they succeeded. And they all have one wish—for Kuroko to turn back into a 7-year old boy for a month. The next day, it happened! How will the now-on-the-vacation members of Generation of Miracles take care of Kuroko? **_

_**Categories: Humor/General**_

_**Rate: K+**_

* * *

"**A Crazy Story"**

"So…" The tall and tanned guy with dark blue hair named Aomine Daiki started, scratching his head.

"Anou…" Now, the blonde guy which is also known as the model Kise Ryouta, continued and finished.

The green head pushed his glasses known as Midorima Shintarou, held onto his chest his lucky item for today which is a medium sized Hello Kitty stuffed toy. "Looks like he also called all of you for today."

The tallest of all of them sipped his super big lollipop before nodding. "Aka-chin texted me and he wanted me to come to our usual place which is here." Murasakibara Atsushi mumbled and gestured to the convenience store before all of them.

The four members of Teikou Middle School's Generation of Miracles gathered before the so-called Magic Convenience Store just like what their captain asked them to. But, unfortunately, their captain is still not here and also 'that' person that everyone is waiting for.

"Sorry for making you wait." The captain of Rakuzan and also the former captain of GoM greeted and smiled his usual sadistic smile. "Daiki, now the Ace of Touo, Ryouta, the copycat of Kaijou, Shintarou, the miracle shooter of Shutoku and Atsushi, the greatest defender of Yosen." Akashi Seijuro enumerated.

"So, uh, Akashi, how are you coping up with losing against Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

Everyone gave him the look which says: _You're dead!_

Akashi narrowed his eyes on him and the ace player couldn't help gulping. "Do know, Daiki that we only lost because I went out the last quarter and they only won with one point difference, if I was there the last quarter then I cannot imagine what our scores will be. Besides, it's only the start—we just made them taste happiness before getting the throne again." Akashi retorted and turned then walked inside the convenience store.

* * *

"You idiot! How can you ask a taboo question such as that?!" Midorima complained.

"Aominecchi, I know you're an idiot but seriously…" Kise mumbled and shook his head.

"Mine-chin, you moron." Murasikabara seconded while finishing his lollipop.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up!" Aomine replied and huffed.

The automatic door of the convenience door opened and Akashi went out with a strawberry shake.

"Waah, Aka-chin, didn't you buy me—"

Before even Murasakibara finishes his question, Akashi handed him a pack of potato chips.

"Oh, a new flavor." He opened it and started to eat again.

After few moments of walking to nowhere Akashi finally spoke, "So…what should we do?"

"HUH?!" The other four replied in unison.

"You mean you called all of us without knowing why?!" Aomine demanded.

Akashi glared at him. "I was just kidding."

"A-Ah…"

Akashi sighed. "Well, since it's vacation, I just wanted to meet all of you to know if you still obeys me and if you still remember our oath." Akashi reminded.

"Of course we do."

Akashi smiled. "That's good. Now, let us proceed to my house. I just want to try something."

"Wha—"

"Just follow me without questions or you'll dance the rain dance here while only wearing your boxers." Akashi threatened.

Kise covered his mouth.

Midorima silenced himself using his stuffed toy.

Aomine almost tried to put crumpled handkerchief inside his mouth but went on with covering it with his handkerchief.

Murasakibara has no problem about it since he's busy munching his food.

* * *

They entered Akashi's house and sat on the floor in the living room as Akashi headed towards the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Somehow, the aura here -inside Akashi's house has the same aura as he does." Aomine commented.

"It sure does, Aominecchi, it's scary."

"Shut up, I'm talking to myself."

"Eh? Why are you being so mean to me again?!"

"That's because you are so noisy! Just shut up."

"No way!"

"You freak."

"If I'm a freak then what are you? Talking to yourself? Bah." Kise countered.

"Why you—"

"I just want to remind you two that if you fight in my house and you'll shout on the roof: 'I'm Superman!' for ten times naked." Akashi interrupted from the kitchen.

The two suddenly went silent.

* * *

"Ne, Aka-chin!" Murasakibara broke the silence.

"Hn?"

"I'm just wondering…where is Kuro-chin?"

There was this usual silence saying that they are asking and thinking the same thing.

"I'm right here." A calm and composed tone murmur.

That earned Kuroko different reactions from the five.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aomine screamed.

"Waah!" Kise gasped and jumped, slipped and stumbled at the table.

Midorima, instead of dropping his stuffed toy, he accidentally threw it in surprise as his eyeglasses fell while backing away.

Murasakibara, in process of gulping his drink, choked on it.

Akashi, who was going inside the living room holding a tray of bread and biscuits, stumbled backward and the food flew.

"Yikes." Kuroko replied, stood up and caught the flying stuffed toy; took the tray from Akashi and caught the bread and biscuit. "Phew." He mumbled.

After the GoM recovered. Kuroko couldn't help laughing with all of their past reactions. Laughing, something he seldom does.

The others, ready to burst at him, stopped and stared at the invisible man and the former phantom sixth man of the GoM who owns blue hair and blue eyes and also the shortest among them all but also the best in passing—Kuroko Tetsuya, as he laughs from the bottom of his heart.

"Aomine-kun's expression was the best, he almost ran outside screaming like he saw a ghost. Kise-kun, is your head alright? Midorima-kun, isn't your lucky item quite awkward to bring along; it's big and….for a girl…? Muarasakibara-kun, there's a box of tissue there beside you, you can use it to wipe the water you choked and Akashi-kun, gomen nasai…" Kuroko elaborated and sat on his former seat.

"Tetsu, tell me the truth, since when were you there?" Aomine doubted.

"Since you came in the living room." Kuroko calmly responded.

Akashi sighed and placed the tray of snacks on the table.

Then, he went in with a tray of drinks and placed it as well on top of the table. "Well, how generous of you, those weren't that heavy to carry, were they?" Akashi sarcastically commented.

"G-GOMEN..." They murmured, quite guilty and scared.

* * *

As they enjoy chatting with one another, Akashi stood up and suddenly disappeared.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kuroko whispered.

"Huh?"

Akashi descended again with almost five piles of different color of papers. "We're not here just to relax, I want us to finish a thousand of swan origamis and ask for a wish."

"Wishes? You believe with wishes?" Midorima blurted out.

"We still have a lot of time for the day since it's only 10 in the morning. I want each of you to make 167 origamis so we can form 1000 pieces. It's not that I believe in it, I'm just quite bored." Akashi replied and started.

_Isn't this a lot more boring than chatting? _The other five thought.

"The first four to finish- will play with me on the streetball competition which will be held tomorrow at 8 am." Akashi announced.

"Eh? You want to play with us again?" Kise exclaimed.

"Why not? Besides, I want to see with my own eyes how much you improved." Akashi responded.

Few moments passed…

"Anou…Aka-chin, actually, I do not know how to make a swan origami…" Murasakibara mumbled.

"Same here." Aomine agreed.

"Er…" Kise murmured.

"Well…." Midorima mumbled.

Akashi sighed. "And here I am, waiting for you to finish 10 pieces now. Ask Tetsuya, he already finished 15 pieces of them." Akashi replied and gestured at the effortless invisible man.

"Waah, Kurokocchi, sugoi!" Kise complimented and was about to hug Kuroko.

Before he could even get close to him, Midorima threw a hard-covered book on Kise's face. Aomine stopped him with the biggest and hardest pillow he found, Murasakibara blocked him as Akashi went forward—you could hear the snipping of scissors at the background. "Are you trying to do something, Ryouta?"

"Base from your horoscope, you'll get beaten up by four guys whom you know quite well and they'll take one of your 9 lives. Your lucky item for today is…a punch." Midorima also stepped forward.

"Kise-chin, that's cheating." Murasakibara made a loud 'bite' at his potato chip.

Aomine stretched. "I haven't had a good fight and I want to punch someone right now."

Kise gulped. "E-Er, I was planning to go the bathroom to pee."

_Snip!_

_Glare!_

_Crunch!_

_Crack of fingers!_

"Shine." They all mumbled.

"Waah!" Kise exclaimed and ran outside.

"Anou…" a sweet voice whisper behind them.

They all turned and pinched their noses so that the blood won't burst out of their nose as Kuroko tilted his head and offered five flower origamis. "I did this because as I notice, there were 5 excess papers, would you like some?" he offered and smiled a little.

They all took one and hugged Kuroko, in a unnoticeable way.

"Eh, where's Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he raised his head and blinked two times.

_Sigh…._

"Forget about him." They all answered.

_Waah! So mean! _Kise cried while watching the five out of the window.

* * *

After Kuroko taught them how to make the swan origamis, each of them became silent as they concentrated on their works.

"It's already 12 noon, who wants to eat now?" Akashi queried.

No one answered him as their hands continued working and folding on each paper they got hold of.

Akashi smirked, sat down again and continued with his work.

"Sugoi, we actually finished 1000 of them." The copycat of GoM commented and stared at their masterpiece. The living room was filled with swan origamis.

"Who finished first?" Akashi asked.

"Kuro-chin did." Murasakibara answered and took a bite on his chocolate bar.

"I'm hungry!" Aomine grumbled and laid on the floor.

"Daiki." Akashi menacingly whispered.

"H-Hai?!"

"You could just ask instead of grumbling like that, Aomine-kun." Kuroko filled in.

"Tetsu!"

"I'm just saying what I think Akashi-kun will say." Kuroko countered.

Akashi stood up. "What you said was exactly what I was about to say." Akashi replied and went to the kitchen.

* * *

After eating lunch, the six headed towards the backyard which has a small basketball court in it.

"Waah! So cute!" Kise commented and strated to run around.

Aomine grabbed his collar on the back. "Stop being so childish, idiot."

"Let me go! Let me go! Aominecchi!"

"Let him go, Aomine-kun or he'll suffocate." Kuroko said with his usual emotionless tone and unreadable eyes.

"Fine." Aomine agreed and let him go.

Kise fell on the ground, face first.

"Everyone, gather up and we'll start now. Three against three, half court. I have six pieces of papers here, there are only two colors. Whoever of you have the same color, gather together." Akashi instructed and hid the end of the papers.

They all picked one each and lastly Akashi.

"Tetsuya, I and Atsushi as the red team. Daiki, Ryouta and Shintarou as the blue team. We'll play for two four quarters. Timer starts now." Akashi instructed and started his stopwatch.

* * *

"ah! That was amazing!" Aomine exclaimed as he sat on the floor.

The six had just finished taking a bath and currently taking a rest.

Akashi summoned on the living room. "I just called each of your homes and said that you'll be staying here for few days. Just get some clothes and money tomorrow." He informed and sat on the one-seater couch.

"It's not that I am worried but anyone who knows where Kuroko is?" Midorima asked as he pushed his glasses.

"Ah, Kuro-chin is right here." Murasakibara replied and pointed at the sleeping figure at the longest couch.

"Ah, he's asleep." Akashi whispered. "Daiki, place a blanket on top of him or he'll catch a cold."

Daiki took the blanket and placed it on top of Kuroko. "It's already 8 in the evening anyway."

"Ne, Akashicchi, what are we going to wish for?" Kise finally asked the taboo question.

They all sat on the floor; surrounding the table. "Well," Akashi started and glanced at the sleeping Kuroko on the couch. "Have you ever wondered how Tetsuya looks like when he was around 7 years old?"

"Well, yeah." Aomine admitted and looked away.

"Of course!" Kise exclaimed and blushed with his outburst.

"Not-not really." Midorima mumbled.

"-munch- Kinda. –munch-" Murasakibara agreed.

"How about we wish for him to become younger again?" Akashi suggested.

They exchanged looks and nodded.

They gathered all of the origamis they made and closed their eyes as they spoke the same thing. "I wish Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin to become 7 years old again for…"

They opened one eye.

"For a month." Akashi finished.

They waited for few minutes and nothing happened.

"Ugh! That was ridiculous!" Aomine grunted.

Akashi glared at him, "I wish that because I know it will happen and I was never wrong." Akashi retorted.

"Y-Yeah, I know."

"Good, now, let's just wait. Maybe, something will happen tomorrow. Let's now go to sleep." Akashi ordered. "I'll sleep on my room and you five sleep in here and take care of Tetsuya or else a pervert from the outside might sneak in and kidnap him." He finished and departed upstairs.

Aomine won with rock, paper, scissors and sat on the longest couch and placed Kuroko's head on his lap.

"Good night." They mumbled to one another.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING…**_

Aomine woke up and suddenly felt that something's wrong.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Kuroko. Kuroko's gone and but something is under the blanket.

"Tetsu? Where are you?" Aomine called out looking at his sleeping teammates.

"Mmm…" Aomine heard a small voice under the blanket.

Shaking, he slowly removed the blanket and fell on the floor. "Gyaaah!" he screamed as he stare at the small figure on the longest couch. His clothes are super duper big and he has sky blue hair and quite pale complexion. He looks exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya but…smaller and younger!

"YIKES!" He shouted.

Everyone got awake, even Akashi and looked at what happened. "Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuroko….turned into a child?!"

* * *

**A/N: Truth be told; I am not a humorous person so I'm not good at making funny scenes but I'm trying my best! **

**Sorry for any mistake!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Favor please? PLEASE REVIEW! And I promise you I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

Kuroko sat on the floor and sighed. "So tired."

He looked up at the five other members of GoM. "Could I ask for a glass of water?" he asked with such innocent tone that made every guy's heart melt and nose bleed. Kuroko then tilted his head in a side that made Aomine run to the kitchen and get him what he wants.

Kuroko blinked. "Are?"

What he doesn't know was that the others regretting because they didn't wish for Kuroko to be a 7-year old child forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"**A Crazy Story"**

* * *

**A/N: I'm super duper excited to update so I already made this one. XD Thanks for the reviews and incoming reviews!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_The Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man. _

_Aomine woke up and suddenly felt that something's wrong._

_He rubbed his eyes and looked at Kuroko. Kuroko's gone and but something is under the blanket._

"_Tetsu? Where are you?" Aomine called out looking at his sleeping teammates._

"_Mmm…" Aomine heard a small voice under the blanket._

_Shaking, he slowly removed the blanket and fell on the floor. "Gyaaah!" he screamed as he stares at the small figure on the longest couch. His clothes are super duper big and he has sky blue hair and quite pale complexion. He looks exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya but…smaller and younger!_

"_YIKES!" He shouted._

_Everyone got awake, even Akashi and looked at what happened. "Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuroko….turned into a child?!"_

* * *

"A-Akashi, what are we going to do?!" Aomine panicked.

"Daiki, calm down." Akashi ordered.

Aomine is already shaking Kise because of nervousness and the poor blonde is soon to go to heaven.

"Atsushi, pick Kise up or else he'll die." Akashi mumbled.

"Hai." Atsushi replied and grabbed Kise from Aomine's grasp. Unfortunately, Atsushi grabbed Kise's collar at the back and it suffocated him even more.

"I'm dead." Kise mumbled and passed out with x on his eyes.

"Ah, I think it would be better if you'll just put him down, Murasakibara." Midorima sweat dropped.

"Ok." Atsushi replied and let go of the blonde.

Kise couldn't help leaning on the sofa. "I thought I'm going to die."

"Daiki, CALM DOWN." Akashi ordered with more menace in his tone.

Aomine shut up and just sat on the floor. "F-Fine, I will."

"I have many spare toothbrushes on the drawer in the bathroom here at the first floor. Just pick the one with the same color as your hair. Fix yourself and we'll talk about this. Don't wake Tetsuya up, he's still resting." Akashi commanded and headed upstairs.

"Murasakibara, you first; next is me; then Aomine and lastly Kise." Midorima decided.

"Ok." Atsushi replied, grabbed a violet towel which is on the table and headed to the bathroom.

"Oi, remove your lollipop when you're brushing your teeth!" Aomine scolded.

Kise knelt on the floor and stared at the mumbling-on-his-sleep Kuroko. "Whatever age he has, he's still as cute and innocent as ever! That fact makes me want to hug him!" Kise enthusiastically whispered.

"Try and you'll dig your own grave." Aomine and Midorima replied.

Kise stiffened, pouted and just contented himself with staring at the bluenette.

After Atsushi, Midorima went inside the bathroom.

"Ne, Midorimacchi," Kise shouted behind the door.

"What?"

"What's your lucky item for today? I still haven't seen it." Kise wondered.

"It's a small bell." He answered. "Now, shut up and I'm busy here." Midorima scolded and opened the faucet.

"Ne, Murasakibaracchi, when is the start of your classes again?"

"You're so noisy." Aomine interfered.

"You meanie!"

"Classes….? Hm…Tomorrow?" Murasakibara answered while munching Ruffles.

"Everyone in here has classes starting tomorrow, dumbass." Aomine stated.

Kise pouted then blinked. "Starting tomorrow…but Kurokocchi will be a child for a MONTH!"

"Now that mention it…Yeah, he's going to be like that for a month!" Aomine echoed.

"I just said that." Kise mumbled.

"Shut up."

"Aomine, you're next." Midorima said just right after he went out of the bathroom.

Aomine grabbed a dark blue towel and headed to the bathroom.

"Oi, Kise, don't you have modeling today?" Midorima queried.

"That's rare; are you worried—"

"I was just hoping you have a schedule for today so that there's no one noisy inside the house." Midorima cut in.

"That's harsh!"

"Kise, shut up and just fix yourself already. I can already smell your bad breath." Aomine growled.

"That's fast! Excuse me but I don't have bad breath. I have proper hygiene."

"Of course I was fast because I'm not like you that stare first at himself for half an hour before fixing himself, you know." Aomine countered and frowned.

Kise huffed, grabbed a yellow towel and went inside the bathroom.

"Mmmm," the three heard the bluenette purred.

With a super big shirt and pajama, he looks like a baby wearing his father's clothes for cosplay. He stretched, purred then smiled on his sleep. "Vanilla milkshake. Nya~" Kuroko mumbled and went back to sleep, unaware of the pool of blood that came out from the three members of GoM that were watching him.

"How can he be so oblivious?" Aomine grunted, covering his blushing face.

"That's just him." Midorima replied.

"Mine-chin, it's rare for you to be not called by Sa-chin."

"Ah, Satsuki? I turned off my phone and didn't tell her where I was going yesterday. Last night, I opened my phone for a while and texted mom not to tell Satsuki that I'm staying here. She's so annoying sometimes."

"That's so harsh and if Momoicchi heard that, she'll smack a hard cover book of girls with big boobs on you." Kise interrupted.

"Nah, that's alright. I'll just grab the book in her hands."

Kise narrowed his eyes. "You just heard the word 'boobs' didn't you?"

Aomine grinned.

Kise sighed. "Anyway, I'll make breakfast, what do you—Yikes! Gyaah! Aaaah!" Kise gasped as he tripped on Murasakibara's long legs and fell on top of Kuroko.

* * *

"What's happening around here?" Akashi demanded and frowned. "Ryouta, you woke Tetsuya up." He snapped.

Kise fell on the floor. "I-I did?!" he panicked.

Akashi sighed, and shook his head on exasperation. "Kise, your punishment will be—"

"Mnnnn, where am I?" a sweet and innocent tone murmured and from the longest couch, the sleeping figure earlier is now seating up right and rubbing his eyes with his super long and super big sleeves.

The five halted and stared at the cute boy on the couch. Their hearts are melting and they couldn't help being captivated by the child's innocent face.

Kuroko blinked and tilted his head before yawning. "Ohayoo…." He greeted.

Kise couldn't hold it anymore, he jumped and hugged Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, Kawaii desu!"

"Ki-Kise-kun, I can't breathe." Kuroko complained and tried squirming but then realized something. Kise's way too big. Kise's really taller and leaner than him but NOT THIS BIG. Kise could almost carry like he's a chi—"W-Why am I so little?" Kuroko gasped.

"You've always been little, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara replied.

Kuro looked at him with a glare.

"That's not what I meant. I mean…I'm smaller than usual…Midorima-kun, could I borrow the lucky item you were bringing the other day?"

"The big mirror?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Midorima took out a large mirror from his bag and handed it to Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at himself. The shirt and pajama he was wearing comfortably and also just right for him is now three times bigger than his size. His slippers which are on the floor are twice bigger than his feet.

_Did my things become bigger?_

_No, wait, I became smaller…I became a child! This is what I looks like when I was still 7 years old!_

He looked with cold eyes at the guys surrounding him. "Why did this happen to me?"

Aomine looked away. Murasakibara continued munching his food without answering. Kise sweat dropped and looked the opposite of him. Midorima pushed his glasses up and stared at his lucky item.

Akashi sighed and shrugged. "There's no pointing telling lies. While you were sleeping yesterday, we became curious how you look like when you were about that age you have right now and decided to make that wish. For you to become a child again for a month." Akashi explained and sat beside him. "We didn't think it would actually happen."

_You liar…You actually do. You even said to wait until today because you are always right. _All the other GoM members thought.

Kuroko sulked. "For a month? Then, how am I supposed to go to school and attend Seirin's Basketball practice?"

"I'll take care of that." Akashi responded. "But, for now, use these clothes. I think my mother put them in my old drawer in case of this. I don't know why but anyway."

Kuroko took the clothes from Akashi's hands and headed towards the bathroom. He was troubled by his dropping pajamas. He sighed. "Akashi-kun, I have one request."

"That's rare. What is it?"

"Can the five or maybe excluding you…do 25 laps around the court at your backyard as payback?" He asked with such sweet voice that even though Akashi was kinda offended, he smiled.

"Fine, I'll go with them. But then after those 25 laps, let's have some training together again." Akashi agreed.

"Eh? How am I supposed to train with this body?" Kuroko asked before going in.

"Don't worry, if I see that you can't take it anymore, I'll let you rest."

_Unfair! _The other four grunted mentally.

* * *

They did as Akashi said earlier and with Kuroko being great at passing, he played with the other five with the three-on-three game again. He might be slower than usual but having Akashi and Aomine on their group was an advantage.

After the game, everyone took rest inside.

Kuroko sat on the floor and sighed. "So tired."

He looked up at the five other members of GoM. "Could I ask for a glass of water?" he asked with such innocent tone that made every guy's heart melt and nose bleed. Kuroko then tilted his head in a side that made Aomine run to the kitchen and get him what he wants.

Kuroko blinked. "Are?"

What he doesn't know was that the others regretting because they didn't wish for Kuroko to be a 7-year old child forever.

Aomine went back with a _pitcher _of water.

"It's for everyone." He stated and finished a glass of it.

"It's only 9 am and we still haven't eaten yet. What about we eat outside then go to the streetbasketball contest and at twilight, we'll get your belongings." Akashi scheduled.

"But, we have classes tomorrow right?" Kise asked.

"You're going to stay here for another week so bring everything you need. We'll talk about Tetsuya's situation while we're at it." Akashi responded with confidence.

They changed clothes and took their bags where their jerseys are.

"What jerseys did you bring?" Midorima asked.

"Teiko…" they replied in unison.

Akashi smirked. "What coincidence. I also did. Now, let's go."

* * *

They ate at Magi Burger before heading to the streetbasketball contest. They were eating fries and finished it before going inside the biggest court on their town.

"Ah, Touo's here." Aomine mumbled.

"Even Kaijo." Kise seconded.

"Ah, Himuro and the others…" Murasakibara mumbled with fries in his mouth.

"That's Takao and other Shutoku members…" Midorima murmured.

"Looks like even Rakuzan decided to be part of it." Akashi whispered.

"Ah, Seirin's here. Even Kagami-kun." Kuroko pointed at the ones wearing black, white and red jerseys.

"WHAT?!" The four because Akashi didn't gasped.

"Shoot. They can't see you like this." Aomine cursed.

"Eh? Ah!" Kuroko gasped as Murasakibara picked him up and placed him on his back. "P-Put me down, Murasakibara-kun!"

"Let him be, Tetsuya. This is better so you won't get lost." Akashi replied.

"But—"

"Let's go and register." Akashi ordered the others followed behind him. They went to the registration form and Midorima was assigned to write their name.

"EH? Aren't those the former members of Teiko Middle School Basketball Club. The known Generation of Miracles?!" Someone exclaimed.

"You're right! They're gathered together! Don't say their planning on participating here together?!"

"We're gonna be doomed if they were planning that! They're monsters at basketball!"

Akashi smirked. "It's good that people still recognize our former team as Generation of Miracles."

* * *

"Yo!" a familiar voice greeted.

They all turned and faced Kagami Taiga, the ace of Seirin and Kuroko's current light. Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Ah."

Kise grinned. "Ssu!"

"Mm," Murasakibara greeted back.

Midorima joined in and sighed.

Akashi narrowed his eyes.

"Anou…" a small voice murmured on top of Murasakibara.

The members of GoM stiffened as for Kagami, he looked up and gasped.

"Can't I play too?" The small bluenette asked.

Akashi sighed, opened his arms as Murasakibara placed Kuroko in Akashi's arms. "No, not on your state." He whispered.

"But—"

"No one should know about your situation." Akashi murmured.

Kuroko blinked then looked at Kagami. "Domo. (Hello)."

"K-Kuroko?"

Akashi took out a pair of scissors. "Never tell anyone about Kuroko's current state. Tell anyone who asks where Kuroko is that he went to abroad for a little vacation because his father made reservations. Tell them that he'll be away for a month. If they see Kuroko in this state, tell them that he's Kuroko's relative." Akashi instructed as he closed then opened again the scissors in his hand.

Kagami gulped. "F-Fine…but how are we supposed to play without him?"

"That's for Seirin to take care of." Akashi retorted and strode away.

Kuroko looked back at Kagami. "See you soon, Kagami-kun."

At first, Kagami was pissed with Akashi's answer but then his heart started to melt with Kuroko's cuteness as he waved at him while the GoM strode away and get ready.

"Oi, Bakagami, the competition is about to start, what—" Hyuuga stopped himself upon seeing Kagami's….terrifying and captivated face.

"I'll be right there." Kagami mumbled and swayed towards Seirin's other members.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Kuroko watched as GoM stretched and get ready for the competition. He sat on the bench and observed every team that took part but what caught his attention was that…Kagami's staring at him.**

**He felt Goosebumps and hid behind Aomine.**

"**What is it?"**

"**N-Nothing."**

_**Kagami-kun looked like he wants to kidnap me. Kamisama…help me turn back to my former 16 year old self…**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I updated! Yay, I updated!**

**Sorry for any mistake!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW MORE! REVIEW MORE!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Let him go!" Aomine growled as the man pointed his gun at Kuroko's head.

"No way. This kid will be my hostage."

"What kind of idiot are you?" Midorima grunted.

"What did you say? Do you really want this kid to die?!"

"No! Don't hurt Kurokocchi!" Kise cried.

"Let go of Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara shouted towering over the hostage taker.

"NO way in hell!" The terrified hostage taker replied.

"Let Tetsuya go." Akashi ordered and glared at the man with his heterochromatic eyes.

"No."

Akashi took a step forward. "No one dares to oppose me and if ever someone do, they'll taste death sooner than what God is planning. From nowhere, he's already holding a revolver.

One of the police gasped. "When did he take that from me?!"

Kise called few of his fans for back up. Midorima called Takao as a side kick. Murasakibara took everything he can get hold of as a weapon. Aomine entered the zone and took hold of ten basketballs in his hands, aiming for the man. Akashi focused the revolver on the man's heart. "Get ready to taste death."

Kuroko sighed while being held captive by the hostage taker together with some other kids who are horrified and keeping quiet at the back. _This is totally ridiculous. _


	3. Chapter 3

"**A Crazy Story"**

**A/N: That wonderful feeling when others find your story hilarious even though you're not the funny type. Truth be told, once again, I'm not that humorous kind of person so forgive me. I love your reviews! They encouraged me to update again today. XD Arigatou!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

_The Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man._

* * *

"Twenty four seconds over time!" the referee shouted after he whistled.

Kise pouted. "Eh? What?"

"Kise, you kept the ball too long, you idiot!" Aomine growled.

"Sorry!" Kise exclaimed.

"Kise-chin, give me a break." Murasakibara complained.

"This is why you aren't any good." Midorima scolded.

"Kise-kun, please pass the ball!" Kuroko shouted from the bench while swaying his feet. He feels so restless because he really wants to enter the game but cannot. _Wait…has this happened before? Yeah, it did. De javu?_

"Kurokocchi, even you're mad?"

"Ryouta, you're the only one 20 points under your norm." Akashi reminded.

"S-Sorry, captain!" Kise apologized as he straightened before glaring at who's marking him.

It's the same guy that marked him and also made him pissed when they were still in Teiko. "What's your name again?"

"Tsugawa Tomoki." The bald answered and grinned. "They're yelling at you again? Isn't that great? I love seeing people getting upset."

Kise sulked. "Who is this guy? Would anyone change marks with me?"

"Shut up and just do as you always do." Aomine grunted.

Kise sighed and did Kagami's specialty and went pass by Tsugawa.

Kuroko suddenly felt thirsty and painstakingly went down of the bench he's sitting at and went out of the court to buy something to drink.

* * *

He went to the vending machine and tried to reach the button of the drink he wants to buy.

"Nnnnggg!" He mumbled as he tiptoed and tried to reach the second row but unfortunately, he could reach up to the fourth row.

"Do you need help, kid?" a familiar voice asked.

Kuroko blinked and turned. "Riko-san…"

The girl with short brown hair and the coach of Seirin gasped and looked down at him. "How did you know my name?"

Kuroko couldn't reply. _I wasn't supposed to be known as Kuroko in my state right now…_

"Anou…" He stammered.

Riko squatted and looked at him. "You look familiar."

Thanks to his hood, his attention seeking hair is not revealed.

"Woof!" a dog barked.

Kuroko even felt more tensed. He slowly looked at the approaching dog that has the same eyes as he does.

"Ah, Nigou!" Riko exclaimed and picked up and the dog and squished it.

Uncharacteristically, Nigou squirmed and tried to go down.

"Eh?" Riko asked and put the dog down. Nigou quickly approached him and barked at him happily, greeting him. "Oh, looks like our dog likes you."

"Ah, souka…" Kuroko replied.

"Woof!" Nigou barked again and jumped on him. That made him lost his balance; fall on the floor and his hood being placed down.

Riko's eyes widened. "Eh, you look exactly as our member Kuroko Tetsuya!"

_I didn't know Coach could be kind of slow as well. _Kuroko wondered.

"Ah, that's—"

"That's quite a coincidence, isn't it? Because he's my cousin's son." Akashi replied from behind Riko.

Murasakibara picked him up and let him push the button of the drink he wants. It went down and Kise took it for him. "Here you go, Kyo-kun" Kise emphasized the name: 'Kyo'

"He's my cousin's son, Kyo Kurai. He actually and coincidentally looks like Tetsuya but what I heard was that Tetsuya went for a 1 month vacation abroad." Akashi effortlessly made up.

"Has your game already ended?" Kuroko asked and petted Nigou who's crying for him.

Aomine nodded. "115 to 58. They're quite good, I admit."

"Monsters." He heard Riko mumbled.

"So, we're already in the Quarter Finals huh." Midorima mumbled and looks at the schedule of games.

"We just defeated Kaijou earlier so, after an hour, we'll have a game against Touo, then Yosen, after that is Rakuzan then….Seirin? Whoa, to think we'll face Seirin again here." Aomine whistled.

"And what do you mean with that?" Riko demanded with her terrifying smile.

Aomine backed away. "Er, nothing…"

"Anyway, Kyo-kun," Riko called out.

Kuroko looked up, still uncomfortable with his fake name. "Yes?"

"Can I hug you?" She asked.

"Huh, wh—" Kuroko wasn't able to finish his question because Riko already wrapped her arms around him and spun him around.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed as the members of GoM threw her glares that she shielded with Kuroko's cute blushing face.

"If only he didn't make that face." Aomine complained.

* * *

The others sighed with him and when they were about to take Kuroko back…Riko's gone…and also Kuroko.

"Eh? Kuroko….Kurokocchi was kidnapped by the coach of Seirin!" Kise gasped.

"Stop screaming and just look for him."

"Demo, demo—"

Aomine glared at him. "Shut up, Kise and imitated a dog to find him will you?"

"Sure, huh? Wait! Imitate a dog?! I can only copy people!" Kise exclaimed.

"Well then, why were you called copyCAT?" Aomine countered.

"That's a usual name for perfect imitators!"

"Well, use it in another way, idiot."

"Like what I've said earlier, I can only copy people!"

"Then copy detectives and investigate where Tetsu is!" Aomine snapped.

"How am I supposed to copy people whom I haven't seen with my naked eyes before?" Kise queried.

"Is that how useless you are? Sheesh."

"Aominecchi, you meanie! I can do other things still you know."

"Yeah, you're best at being annoying." Aomine patronized.

"That's—"

The two of them were cut off when a scissors passed by between their near faces. "Ryouta, Daiki, you should be able to find Tetsuya after 10 minutes and bring him back or else you'll face Grim Reaper sooner or later."

The two quickly strode away and went to every corner of the whole place where the event is being held on.

"Aka-chin, you're so scary." Murasakibara bluntly muttered as he munches another pack of potato chips.

Akashi grinned and lifted the scissors to his cheek. "No, Atsushi, I'm not scary. I'm just a sadist."

_Isn't that worse than scary? _Midorima asked to himself.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Waah! He does looks like Kuroko!" Koganei exclaimed as he pinched Kuroko's cheek.

Currently, Kuroko's sitting on Riko lap and being surrounded by the members of Seirin Basketball Club. He feels so uncomfortable and uneasy because he's not used with the name he was given.

_Yes, I'm always mistaken as a kid. Especially by Papa Myabe Siki or 'Otou-san' but seriously, this time I feel more little and smaller than before. Well, I am literally but I mean even mentally. I want to go back!_

"Kyo-kun, right? I wonder why he looks like Kuroko. Isn't that so much coincidence? Especially that he's with the members of Generation of Miracles…" Hyuuga mumbled.

Kuroko stiffened.

He glanced at Kagami who is staring at him like he wants to eat him or keep him to himself.

"Can I try to lift him? He's so irresistible." Izuki asked. He narrowed his eyes. "Irresis—" His pun joke was cut off when Hyuuga threw Izuki's jacket on Izuki's face.

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Hey, Riko, when are you going to bring him back to the members of GoM?" Kiyoshi asked as he petted Kuroko's head.

Kuroko frowned and dodged. "Please stop doing that, it annoys me."

He gulped when the others hated and stared at him. Looks like he made a false move. Before he could even apologize, the members of Seirin hugged him tight. More like they are killing him by squishing him. "Even when you're upset, you're still so cute!" They exclaimed and suffocated him.

_Why is this happening?_

"Hey, Riko, answer my previous question." Kiyoshi pouted.

"Well—"

"Ah, there she is!" Kise appeared in the gate of the court and pointed at her. "Give Kur—"

"Kyo back!" Aomine filled in and shut Kise's mouth that almost slipped the name: Kurokocchi.

"Oh no!" Riko gasped. "Quickly, Hyuuga, take Kyo-kun and run him away from here and do not let the GoM get him back." She instructed.

"Huh? But why—"

"Just do it or else you'll do 100 laps around the court tomorrow right after classes." Riko threatened.

Hyuuga picked Kuroko up and started to pass by people just to run away from Aomine and Kise.

"Oi, get back here!" Aomine shouted and started to chase after him.

"Captain, here!" Kagami volunteered.

Hyuuga carefully passed Kuroko to Kagami who quickly strode to a different path.

Panting, Kise and Aomine ran pass by Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima. "Daiki, Ryouta, halt."

The two stopped.

"What's happening here?"

"The members of Seirin are running away with Tetsu with them and they won't let us take him back to us." Aomine answered.

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "Atsushi, bring Tetsuya back here."

"Ok." The tallest of them replied and started to run with lollipop in his mouth.

Just after a minute, Atsushi came back with Kuroko in his arms. "Here he is." He mumbled and placed Kuroko at the ground.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles went inside the court and started to warm up. They are all pissed and irritated so no one dared to approach them. Kuroko sighed. "Minna," he called out.

The five looked at him.

"Can you please squat and form a small circle?" he requested.

The five just complied. He went down from his seat and patted each of their heads before smiling a little. "Get yourself together, ok? Let's have fun and win this and then go buy Popsicle later like we always did before when we were still in Teiko." He encouraged.

Midorima pushed his glasses and cleared his throat to stop himself from blushing. Murasakibara just stared at Kuroko. Kise couldn't help hugging Kuroko VERY tight. Aomine looked away with red cheeks. Akashi smiled back and clapped his hands once. "Generation of Miracles—"

"FIGHT!"

The games started and Kuroko sighed and wished that he could also play with th—

"Kyaa! Jun!" a woman screamed.

"Let them go."

Oblivious of the ruckus outside the court, the other teams continued with planning for their game, the others warming up and the GoM playing against Yosen since they've already defeated Touo with 107 to 89.

Kuroko went down from his seat and went out of the court. From across the court they're in. A man with mask and a gun started to make a ruckus. With the character he has, he went to the place where the hostage taker is.

* * *

After the second quarter, each of the team was given 2 minutes break and when the GoM went back to where their bench is…Kuroko's gone.

"Eh? Kuro-chin's gone." Murasakibara mumbled.

"Maybe he's just under our things. You know that guy." Midorima replied.

Kise lifted all of their things.

"Shoot. He's not there." They murmured all together.

"Referee!" Akashi called out. "Our company which is a 7 year old kid is missing. Could we look for him?"

"But—"

Akashi widened his eyes and made a menacing sound. "Yes?"

"F-Fine, you can."

The five of them went out of the court and looked around.

Aomine got a glimpse of sky blue from across the court and his eyes widened.

Kuroko is being strangled by a guy wearing a mask and has a gun. Few polices are gathering few meters away from the criminal.

"There he is!" Aomine shouted and the others followed.

"Let him go!" Aomine growled as the man pointed his gun at Kuroko's head.

"No way. This kid will be my hostage."

"What kind of idiot are you?" Midorima grunted.

"What did you say? Do you really want this kid to die?!"

"No! Don't hurt Kurokocchi!" Kise cried.

"Let go of Kuro-chin!" Murasakibara shouted towering over the hostage taker.

"NO way in hell!" The terrified hostage taker replied.

"Let Tetsuya go." Akashi ordered and glared at the man with his heterochromatic eyes.

"No."

Akashi took a step forward. "No one dares to oppose me and if ever someone does, he'll taste death sooner than what God is planning." From nowhere, he's already holding a revolver.

One of the police gasped. "When did he take that from me?!"

Kise called few of his fans for back up. Midorima called Takao as a side kick. Murasakibara took everything he can get hold of as a weapon. Aomine entered the zone and took hold of ten basketballs in his hands, aiming for the man. Akashi focused the revolver on the man's heart. "Get ready to taste death."

Kuroko sighed while being held captive by the hostage taker together with some other kids who are horrified and keeping quiet at the back. _This is totally ridiculous._

* * *

_**MEANWHILE…**_

The five members of GoM beat the crap out of the criminal and the man fell on the floor…well just half-dead. Don't worry I don't like violence. –grin-

Everyone including the police is looking for the kids who were taken hostage but they weren't behind the masked guy anymore. "Don't say another one came and the criminal earlier was just a decoy for that another one to take the kids the first took and then ran away with the kids the first one took without even caring what will happen to the first one who made such an effort to kidnap those kids who are now still missing." Kise babbled.

Everyone looked at him with such…hilarious face. Don't even try imagining it, you'll die because of laughing. "HUH?" Aomine blurted out. "I didn't understand what crap you just said. Sheesh. Anyway, let's just look for them."

The five of them turned.

"Hello." Kuroko greeted while sipping his vanilla shake.

Aomine grabbed him. "You? How? When?" he babbled.

"This time, it's your who's babbling, Aominecchi." Kise stated.

Aomine threw a basketball at Kise's head. "Shut up."

"Ouch!"

Kuroko blinked. "Well, hm, while you were busy threatening the guy, I used misdirection, squirmed out of his arms and grabbed the other kids on the path I saw as an escape route and since you were still busy at attacking him, I decided to buy vanilla shake first." He explained.

The five couldn't help sighing. "Our phantom sixth man has a league of his own."

* * *

Just like everyone expected, the Generation of Miracles won the championship. 107 to 89 against Touo, 112 to 85 against Yosen, 109 to 99 against Rakuzan and 111 to 100 against Seirin.

"That was great!" Kise exclaimed just right after everyone took their clothes from the own houses and now heading back to Akashi's house while eating popsicle.

"While we were with one another, have your ever wished for us to be together again like this?" Kuroko asked as Kise holds his hand.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Oh, by the way, tomorrow, it will be Ryouta's turn to take care of Tetsuya."

"Eh? Hontou? Does that mean I can bring him at school?"

"Just take care of him tomorrow, that's it." Aomine grumbled.

Kise lifted Kuroko. "Yay! Tomorrow, Kurokocchi's all mine!" He exclaimed before running away with Kuroko in his arms.

"Eh? Minna-san!" Kuroko gasped.

"Oi, Kise!" "Bring Kuroko back here, idiot." "Eh, Kuro-chin!" "Ryouta."

Murasakibara and Aomine tried chasing after Kise while Midorima and Akashi stayed behind. "Maybe, I'll just give 10 laps around the court and 50 push ups for him tomorrow after school." Akashi murmured.

Midorima gulped. "Ah." _What a sadist…._

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"**Generation of Miracles—"**

"**Fight!"**

**The four went to the court as Akashi followed behind them. Unaware, Akashi's foot got caught with the unused net on the floor and tripped.**

"**Ahh!" He gasped and fell on the floor.**

**The other four turned. "What happened?"**

**Akashi looked up. "My shoelace wasn't tied right so I gasped, is that bad?"**

"**Oh, ok." The other four replied and continued walking back to the court.**

**Kuroko stifled his laughter.**

"**You saw that, didn't you?" Akashi asked.**

**Kuroko continued stifling his laughter. "Don't worry, Akashi-kun, I won't tell anyone. I'll treasure it."**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's TOO long.**

**I know, it's kinda boring. Don't worry the next chapter will be…more exciting, maybe?**

**Thank you for all the reviews, everyone!**

**Sorry for any mistake!**

**I won't be active for awhile because it's our exam but maybe I can update after few days!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"C'mon, manager, forgive me already!" Kise begged to his manager.

Kyoko Haruka, Kise's manager, shook her head. "No,"

"Come on, what am I supposed to do for you to forgive me?"

She looked around. "Hm…"

"Oi, Kise, aren't you done yet? We encountered Kasamatsu, Kagami, Himuro, Takao and Momoi on the way. They said that each team are planning some kind of party on Magi Burger, you're the only one we're waiting for." Aomine mumbled as the others followed behind him.

"Ah! I know!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"HUH?"

"You with the Generation of Miracles and this kid will be the cover of our new issue and the content of this month's issue is each of your team's basketball club! No one can say no or you'll get fired!"

"No way!/ I can't/ I decline./ I don't have time for such things." The four GoM members replied.

"Uwaaa! I'm doomed!" Kise cried.

Kuroko went down from his seat and stared at everyone's face with such innocent eyes. "Why can't everyone come? Let's have some sympathy for Kise-kun."

"That hurts, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko made a sad face. "I admit that I'm excited for this because I want to be with you all in this. It looks quite fun…but, I guess, it won't be possible."

_Lovestruck!_


	4. Chapter 4

"**A Crazy Story"**

**A/N: Just had spare time before I started reviewing for my exam. Please wish me good lucky because seriously, I'm super afraid that I might fail. –crying-**

**Thank you for all the reviews I received and just like what I've concluded Akashi's failure in Omake would catch your attention. I just thought about it because of a story I read. Please continue supporting this story of mine. Oh, by the way, I will now put some drama.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

_The Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man. _

"Yay! Today Kurokocchi's mine today!" Kise shouted after he jumped down of the remaining steps of the stairs.

"Shut up, Kise! You're being so noisy again!" Aomine scolded, pissed off.

Kise lifted Kuroko who's currently drinking a cup of coffee and some toasted bread with jam. "'Morning, Kurokocchi. Why is Aominecchi so pissed today?"

Kuroko finished one of his bread. "Hello." He greeted back before also glancing at Aomine. "He woke at the wrong side of the couch then fell on the floor, rolled because of pain and rolled until he reached the door and when he was about to stand up, unfortunately, there was a shelf of books on top of his head and he hit his head with it." Kuroko explained and took a bite of his toasted bread.

When Kise became quiet, Kuroko looked up and found the blonde trying to stifle his laughter while looking at the tanned boy watching TV while sitting on the couch.

"Kise—" Kuroko started and was interrupted when Kise burst out laughing, which made everyone jumped in surprise. The listening of Oha-Asa's Horoscope Midorima, accidentally dropped his phone. Murasakibara who was sneakily trying to steal some cookies, dropped everything he stole on the ground. Aomine who was watching the TV, jumped in surprised, made the remote control fly and it fell into his head.

"Kise!" Midorima yelled.

"Kise-chin, what are you doing? My poor chips." Murasakibara pouted and picked the chips on the floor.

"Don't pick those up!" Midorima demanded.

"Three seconds rule."

"What kind of rules is that?!" Midorima protested.

"Kise, you idiot!" Aomine shouted, stood up and smacked Kise's head with the remote control.

"Ow! That's harsh!" Kise grumbled.

Kise accidentally dropped Kuroko which resulted for him to be dropped on the floor, the cup he's holding broke into pieces and the jam on the bread dropped to his gray shirt.

Kuroko remained quiet and looked at the mess that was made.

Everyone turned silent.

"K-Kurokocchi, gomen!" Kise apologized and squatted. "Gomen nasai!"

"What's happening here?" A cold and terrifying voice asked from behind them all.

They all turned. From upstairs, here comes Akashi Seijuro, their former captain—who's currently wearing his current school's uniform and holding his bad with one of his hand. "A-Akashicchi…"

Akashi took bread from the tray, bit it and started to munch before approaching the still quiet and still sitting-on-the-floor Kuroko. "Are you alright, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked up and nodded. "I just remembered something." He replied and stood up.

"Remembered what?" Aomine queried curiously before getting another shirt of Kuroko's size at the drawer below the TV. He took one polo shirt and handed it to Kuroko.

The blue-head boy removed his gray shirt, which everyone tried hard not to look at, and put on his new shirt. "When I first entered Seirin." He mumbled which made every guy's heart, who are inside the house, thump loud.

"Let's continue chatting outside while walking to our own school." Akashi ordered, turned off the TV and then switched off the lights, looked the doors and they started to walk to their schools.

* * *

"Why did you enter Seirin, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara said after he swallowed.

Kuroko tried very hard to keep the same pace as the five other guys. "Well, I wanted to go to a school which no one among you would choose. I wanted to improve on my own…and at the champisonship, I started to question Teiko's policy—"

"Winning is everything." Midorima mumbled.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. Winning is everything. I knew that our team was one of the best here in Japan, but still, I had my doubts…We didn't have teamwork; especially that each of you started to improve and I was left behind. I knew you did not trust me…I felt that I cannot reach any of you. You were too far away. I tried to reach out but no one noticed my effort, as usual. I felt that something was missing and that I wouldn't be any help to any of you so, I resigned and…went to Seirin when I entered High School.

I wanted to try in a new built school such as Seirin, I felt that something unexpected would happen and—"

"That was meeting Kagami Taiga, right?" Aomine filled in.

"Yes, I suppose." Kuroko responded.

Everyone was left silent. No one said a word because they somehow felt…guilty.

They suddenly realized that they had hurt Kuroko. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. They left him behind; they made him feel lonely; they let him experience hurt.

Midorima, who is always composed, looked at his lucky item—A MAKEUP KIT—and sighed. He, himself, had hurt Kuroko before. When they were still in Teiko and Kuroko, like what he said, was being left behind and couldn't catch up with them. He said mean things. He said things that hurt Kuroko's ego and self-esteem; a reason, somehow , for him to drift himself more into the darkness of being a shadow.

Murasakibara, stopped chewing and let the stick-o hang in his mouth. Now that he thinks about it; he himself is guilty. They are good teammates but Murasakibara said bad or hurtful things at Kuroko whenever he asks him if he enjoys basketball. Especially this Winter Cup, he said that he would crush him. Crush him.

Kise bit his lip and looked around before sighing. He suddenly wanted to kneel on the ground and apologize to Kuroko. He just didn't do it because; they are so many people that are currently on the street. He had hurt Kuroko. He had doubted him upon choosing Kagami as his new light. He had hurt him when they were playing against each other in the Winter Cup; he said things that shouldn't be said just because Kuroko cannot use phantom shot with their team anymore. He had said those mean things just because he could almost copy all Kuroko's technique.

Aomine tried to push guilt away but it's eating him, literally? He, among them all, has been the worst friend and former teammate especially a light that Kuroko has. From the very beginning, he's the one who betrayed Kuroko. That one last time that Kuroko wanted to bump fist with him, when they were still in Teiko, he rejected it and left the poor boy behind. In the Inter-High he said horrible things about Kuroko's basketball and that he would never win with the way he played. In the Winter Cup, he saw it, he saw it with Kuroko's eyes that his former shadow felt so hopeless against them and even cried. He even said that Kuroko's efforts were worthless. He even wanted to humiliate Kuroko for not coming with him in Touo and continuing being his own shadow. Even if they are talking now and he's already teaching Kuroko shooting and other things he's not good at; there's still a crack in their friendship.

And lastly, Akashi, for us, we might think that he's quite innocent because he hadn't done anything yet. But, surely, there were things he had done that weren't mentioned. Just like when they were still in Teiko, he let the policy: 'Winning is everything' even though, he, himself, knew that they didn't have any teamwork back then. He had concentrated with each individual's potential and didn't even think about what their sixth man felt. He also didn't say anything about Kuroko's other potentials aside from passing and misdirection. Currently, he's still equally guilty, he still hasn't said Kuroko the way for him to enter the zone. Akashi's afraid. Afraid that Kuroko might change and leave THEM behind if he will know about it. He had hurt Kuroko by leaving him behind before and ignoring his silent cries and calls back then. Right after the play of Semi-Finals in the Championship, he accidentally saw Kuroko crying and murmuring about wanting his teammates to change. Right after seeing that, Kuroko gave Momoi a letter of resignation and never went inside the Teiko basketball court ever again.

(A/N: Everything I've written above was half-true and half-made up.)

"Minna?" Kuroko mumbled and looked at the five guys.

Their eyes all diverted towards the now-seven-year-old Kuroko who has such innocent and forgiving eyes.

"Gomen," they all murmured.

Kuroko blinked. "Huh?"

"We—" Aomine started.

"Dai-chan!" A girl shouted.

From behind them, Momoi came running and caught up with the six of them.

_This is bad. _Akashi thought and hid Kuroko behind him.

"I was calling you for the whole weekend! We had a training camp yesterday and the other day and you were absent! Sheesh!" Momoi complained and pouted.

"Shin-chan!" A guy's voice was heard, this time.

It was Takao pedaling the rick shaw. "Rock paper scissors."

Midorima smirked before accepting the challenge. After winning three times, Midorima went in at the back seat.

Everyone's expression cannot be painted as they stared at Takao and Midorima's odd vehicle.

"Let's go, Atsushi." Himuro offered.

"Ah."

"Captain! Are you heading towards the school? Let's go together!" Kotaro Hayama, Akashi's teammate offered.

Akashi smiled. "It's fine with me, I guess."

"Oi, Kise!" A guy shouted and from behind, Kise received a kick that made him roll on the ground. While, rolling, Kuroko's presence was revealed.

"Oh my!" Momoi squealed.

"Ah," Takao gasped.

"He looks like someone I know." Kasamatsu mumbled.

"Isn't that Seirin's…." Himuro trailed off.

Akashi placed Kuroko's hood. "No, he's not Kuroko, he just looks like him. He's Kyo Kurai and my cousin's son. I am currently on shift to take care of him for a month. Don't mess with him. He's more sadist than I am."

The other backed down.

Kuroko slightly put down his hood. "Hello." He greeted.

Momoi collapsed because of nosebleed. Takao blinked about 100 times, trying to clear his mind.

_Must only think of my lovely Shin-chan. _Takao chanted in his mind, trying so hard not to kidnap the poor kid.

Himuro covered his face with his handkerchief and something red is filling it. 'Damn.'

_He does look like Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin…but, but, no! stop hands! Don't even try touching those soft cheeks of his! Stop body! Don't come near him or you'll be tempted to take him and run away. STOP MIND AND BODY! _ Kasamatsu went into a corner and mumbled: 'No. Must not kidnap Kurai Kyo. Must not kidnap Kurai Kyo.'

Kise raised an eyebrow. "Kasamatsu-senpai?"

Aomine stopped Momoi as she tried to reach for Kuroko. "Go, Kise or else someone will kidnap that boy."

"Hurry, Kise or else. I cannot stop Takao for too long." Midorima agreed.

"Kise-chin, hurry. Himuro is starting to break free from my grasp." Murasakibara added while munching his potato chips.

"Even I, myself, is having problems trying to stop this one here so go." Akashi ordered.

Kise grabbed Kasamatsu then picked Kuroko up before running towards their school's direction. "Minna-san! Later after class, I have a shooting! Let's meet outside my workplace's building: Sakura Building!" he shouted and finally disappeared from everyone's sight. The four finally were able to breathe sigh of relief.

* * *

_**FAST FORWARD…**_

"Class dismissed!" Their teacher before lunch shouted and halted. "Kise, bring that kid here."

Kise gulped before walking hand to hand with Kuroko while approaching Kise's subject teacher. "Y-Yes?"

Kuroko bowed. "Hello." He greeted.

Their teacher, who's also a guy, eyes sparkled and his cheeks became a shade of red. "Ne, can I bring you home?"

Kuroko frowned. "W-what?"

Kise shakily laughed, lifted Kuroko and shook his head. "NO, SIR! This kid is not mine. This is my friend's nephew and I was just asked to take care of him."

Their teacher sighed. "Fine then, a pinch on his cheeks will be good enough."

"Er—"

Their teacher pinched Kuroko's cheeks. "Take care, kid."

Kuroko touched his swelling cheeks. "…Yes."

The whole day, Kise felt stunned that his schoolmates are chasing after him not to kiss or hug him but to kidnap Kuroko from him. And he realized that it's even more tiring than what happens to him every day. Why? Because even guys, teacher or even janitors/technicians chased after him just to take Kuroko away from him.

After class, since there was no practice, Kise bade at Kasamatsu and quickly departed while carrying Kuroko on the way. He noticed that everyone looks at him when he passes by, not because he's a model but because of Kuroko's cuteness.

_No, Kuroko's mine!_

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine called out after he arrived at Sakura Building.

"Just wait for awhile. I'll just talk to my boss and manager. Be right back."

"Hey, at least, give Tetsu to—"

He ran towards the 4th floor where his manager and boss' office is. "I'm here!" he shouted after he arrived.

"You're fired." That's the first thing that he heard after he entered.

"EH?!"

"You've been absent for 3 days! No way that I'll let you through!" His manager shouter.

"C'mon, manager, forgive me already!" Kise begged to his manager.

Kyoko Haruka, Kise's manager, shook her head. "No,"

"Come on, what am I supposed to do for you to forgive me?"

She looked around. "Hm…"

"Oi, Kise, aren't you done yet? We encountered Kasamatsu, Kagami, Himuro, Takao and Momoi on the way. They said that each team is planning some kind of party on Magi Burger, you're the only one we're waiting for." Aomine mumbled as the others followed behind him.

"Ah! I know!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"HUH?"

"You with the Generation of Miracles and this kid will be the cover of our new issue and the content of this month's issue is each of your team's basketball club! No one can say no or you'll get fired!"

"No way!/ I can't/ I decline./ I don't have time for such things." The four GoM members replied.

"Uwaaa! I'm doomed!" Kise cried.

Kuroko went down from his seat and stared at everyone's face with such innocent eyes. "Why can't everyone come? Let's have some sympathy for Kise-kun."

"That hurts, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko made a sad face. "I admit that I'm excited for this because I want to be with you all in this. It looks quite fun…but, I guess, it won't be possible."

_Lovestruck!_

Everyone gulped and has no idea how to respond now. Kuroko looked sadly on the ground while playing his fingers.

Akashi glanced at the sixth phantom man of GoM. "This time, will you remind the photographers and other staff that you're also part of this?"

"Why not?"

Akashi faced his former teammates and snapped his hand. "Let Ryouta's manager do what she wants. But, we'll only let you today." Akashi now looked at Kyoko.

The woman gulped. "Y-Yes, sure."

Akashi put on his varsity jacket with the name: Rakuzan on the back.

"I heard Rakuzan is also there to eat the new big hit hamburger, it won't hurt for me to join. "Akashi murmured. "Each of our teams is gathered together in one place. Just follow us and take some pictures. And for the pictures of us playing basketball, you can just ask our teams' managers about them." He instructed and motioned for the others to follow behind him.

They did and afterwards came inside the Magi Burger, and indeed. They are six different schools gathering all together in the same place. The Yosen is on the Far East. Behind Yosen, is the Rakuzan? Middle East is the Shutoku and beside it is the Kaijo. And in the Near East is Touo and the Near West is the Seirin.

"Ah, senpa—" Kuroko covered his mouth. He almost called his senpais: senpais.

"Let's split up now and just gather all together again later." Akashi ordered and left. Each of them also departed.

"Where are you going, Kurokocchi? With me or Seirin?" Kise asked.

Kurokocchi pointed Kagami. "I'm sure Kagami-kun can keep quiet about me."

Kise pouted. "Aw, fine." He complained and also strode away and was kicked by Kasamatsu for being late.

Kuroko walked towards the team wearing white, black and red jerseys, being covered with polo of black with blue as its zipper part. "…Domo…" He murmured.

Hyuuga accidentally spat his drink at Kiyoshi's face. Kiyoshi choked with his fries. Izuki's shoulders lifted in surprised. Koganei dropped his burger. Mitobe's eyes widened. Tsuchida gasped. The three first years froze. Riko screamed and Kagami fell on the floor with his mouth full.

"Anou…" Kuroko mumbled.

"Ah, it's Kyou-kun! Why do you need to have the same ability as Kuroko?! Sheesh, you almost killed us all!" Hyuuga shouted.

Kuroko bowed. "Gomen nasai."

Kyoko continued interviewing the main characters of her new magazine and took stolen pictures of each team.

"Come sit here." Kagami offered and sat Kuroko on his lap. Nigou sat on Kuroko's lap. Every each of them offered him their food but he only ordered vanilla shake and was contented with it.

But, he couldn't make himself comfortable because everyone who's inside the Magi Burger (excluding the ones who already made a scene earlier) is looking at him with eyes saying: 'Could I take him home and never bring him back?'

The day finished, with Kise's manager satisfied and the GoM finally went back home after they bought popsicles and chatted about today's events.

"What if I put half of my Popsicle on your back again, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko queried.

"Try and I will do the same."

Kuroko finished his popsicle the same time as Aomine. Kuroko got 'prize' but Aomine got 'loser'.

"Why do you always get prize?!" Aomine demanded.

"I also have no idea." Kuroko replied calmly and everyone walked like they own the road and chatting/laughing like siblings.

"Tomorrow will be my turn." Akashi murmured.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**Kise suddenly burst laughing. Everyone suddenly jumped in surprise but, Kuroko, who seldom gets surprised, took the most toasted bread he has and placed all of it inside Kise's mouth.**

"**Mmmmngggg!" Kise panicked.**

**This time, it was Kuroko who's chuckling.**

"**Want something to drink?" Kuroko offered.**

"**Nnnngggg!" Kise nodded.**

**Kuroko handed him his remaining coffee. "Ah, that's—"**

**Kise gulped all of its content. His eyes widened and his eyes became suddenly teary. He was able to swallow the bread but his lips and tongue are burning. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He exclaimed and ran all round, panicking.**

**Everyone looked at the kid on Kise's arms. He's munching his bread innocently. I, the narrator, also do not know if he did that on purpose or not…**

_**Just like Akashi, he is also a sadist. These two are small but terrible. Scary…. **_**The four other members of GoM thought at the same time.**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My exams are finally done and I finally finished this one chapter. Please wish me good luck for the results of my exam.**

**Sorry for any mistake.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

Akashi looked around. "Guys,"

Everyone stopped from harassing Midorima. "Yeah?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen Tetsuya?" he mumbled.

Everyone stood upright. "No…"

Kise started to panic. "Don't say he was kidnapped?!"

Midorima pushed his glasses. "Has he been lost in the woods?"

Murasakibara munched his wafer stick. "He's missing today, today, that we don't have classes?"

Aomine grunted. "Sheesh, that Tetsu. Where has he gone to now?"

Suddenly, realization hit the four of them and turned to Akashi.

The red-head frowned and glared at the four. "What?"

"I think I know now why he has run away." Aomine mumbled.

Akashi's eyes widened before he placed his palms on his face. "Shoot." He cursed.

**A/N: Curious? Then, patience. It'll be on the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haha, I have many spare time since we're only practicing for our dance for our Foundation Day this week so, not much assignments or quizzes. I was so excited for this chapter so I tried to update fast so, here I am.**

**Did you like the last chapter? **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**Please continue supporting me!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

_The Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man. _

The alarm clock in the living room started to make its annoying sound and the four guys yawned and sat up. "It's 5 in the morning already?" Aomine grunted and looked at the clock. "Hey, it's only 3 am!" he gasped.

"Ah, sorry, I think that was my phone." Midorima replied and took out his phone from his bag. "Yes, it was my phone." He concluded and answered it.

The three other guys looked at him with glaring eyes. _What kind of ring tone was that?!_

_Midorimacchi truly is weird. Now look, I got woke up before my usual time to wake up. My beautiful skin!_

_It makes me wonder sometimes how my life would be if I'm as weird as Mido-chin._

"Ah, sou. Wait, you mean, as in, every school here? Even the school of Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and Akashi?" Midorima gasped and frowned. "Fine, I understand. I'll just inform them about it. Good job, servant."

"I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT, SHIN-CHAN! I'M BEING GENEROUS AND YOU'RE-" They heard Takao, Midorima's underling, shout form the other line.

Midorima hung up and closed his phone.

Aomine stretched. "What was that all about?"

"They're no classes today." Midorima dodged Aomine's question and mumbled that instead.

Everyone froze.

"Y-You're kidding right, Midorimacchi? Our schools are VERY, as in, VERY rare to say that they are no classes in a regular day." Kise responded, doubtful.

"Our school teachers and faculty members will attend some kind of seminar or conference and declare no classes for Shutoku, Kaijo, Seirin, Touo, Yosen, Rakuzan and some other schools near those. I think—" Before Midorima even finish his sentence, the others went back to sleep already. He huffed and did the same.

* * *

_**Few hours later…**_

"Pass me the ball too!" Kise complained.

Aomine rolled his eyes and passed it on Kise, who quickly ran, dribbling it, and shoot it.

"Yeah!"

"I'll go too. Now, concentrate and focus." Akashi ordered and started removing his jacket.

"Anou, Akashi-kun," Akashi heard Kuroko call out from beside him.

He turned and looked down at the kid standing beside him. "Yes?"

"Can I try playing too?" Kuroko requested.

Akashi shook his head. "No, not in your body, Tetsuya."

"I can still play. I and Aomine-kun tried it yesterday and I did well." Kuroko defended.

Akashi frowned. "Tetsuya,"

"Besides, it was you who made me into a child. It was you who suggested that wish. If it wasn't you, I-" Kuroko murmured.

Akashi's patience burst out. "Shut up, Tetsuya and do not oppose me! You do not have the right to talk to me like that! Remember that I'm still the one who discovered your talents! Without me, you're all alone right now!"

That didn't just surprise the GoM members but also shocked them. Kuroko's eyes widened before looking away. "…I'm sorry…I didn't know what has gotten to me. Sorry," he apologized.

Akashi released his shoulders and went inside the court. "Resume the practice! Tetsuya, just sit on the bench." He ordered around.

Kuroko sighed and sat on his usual seat. It's just his fourth day as a child and he's already missing playing. He's so unlucky today…being scolded by Akashi…

He looked around and suddenly went down from his seat.

* * *

_**ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER…**_

"Ugh. I never practice as hard as this when I'm at Touo." Aomine mumbled.

"Complaining, Daiki?" Akashi threatened.

"N-No, of course not."

Kise jumped. "I feel so warmed up!"

Aomine took a bottle of water and splashed it at Kise's face. "Then, cool down."

"Hyaaa!" Kise exclaimed upon contact with the cold water. "Aominecchi!"

"Such childishness." Midorima muttered and finished the content of his bottle.

Murasakibara placed a pocky in his mouth. "Mido-chin, what's your lucky item for today?"

Midorima stiffened and looked away. "A picture of someone super close to me."

Everyone's eyes diverted to him and they all grinned (except Akahsi who was just curiously staring at him) "Who is it?"

They saw Midorima hide his cellphone. "Waah! It's in your cellphone, isn't it?" Kise shouted.

Midorima flinched and started to stride away. "That is none of your business."

Aomine grabbed Midorima's wrist. "Wait, wait, wait."

"Hey! Let me go!"

Murasakibara tried to reach for Midorima's phone but he quickly hid it away. "Mido-chin, come on."

The three surrounded Midorima and started to harass—ehem, I mean try to get his phone away.

Akashi looked around. "Guys,"

Everyone stopped from harassing Midorima. "Yeah?"

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen Tetsuya?" he mumbled.

Everyone stood upright. "No…"

Kise started to panic. "Don't say he was kidnapped?!"

Midorima pushed his glasses. "Has he been lost in the woods?"

Murasakibara munched his wafer stick. "He's missing today, today, that we don't have classes?"

Aomine grunted. "Sheesh, that Tetsu. Where has he gone to now?"

Suddenly, realization hit the four of them and turned to Akashi.

The red-head frowned and glared at the four. "What?"

"I think I know now why he has run away." Aomine mumbled.

Akashi's eyes widened before he placed his palms on his face. "Shoot." He cursed. "Change your clothes and we'll look for him. If we can't find him today, we'll call the police."

The others complied and then they went out and looked at every store or place he might go to.

* * *

First, Seirin.

"Are we idiots, there's no class today, it's impossible that he's—" Aomine stopped his ranting when he heard rustles and balls dribbling behind the closed door of Seirin's gym.

Aomine opened the door and they all went in.

"Kyyyaaa! What is the Generation of Miracles doing here?!" Riko gasped.

Kagami stopped from running and glared at Aomine. "One on One."

Aomine smirked. "Fine,"

Murasakibara grabbed Aomine's collar at the back. "No fighting." He scolded before adding, "Aka-chin said."

"Hey, don't treat me as a child!" Aomine grunted and squirmed.

Akashi grinned and took out his scissors. "Daiki."

Aomine grimaced, shut up and crossed his arms.

"Arf! Arf!" Nigou barked and circled each of them before sitting infront of Akashi. "Arf!"

Kise whispered at Aomine's ear, " I think Nigou, Kuroko's dog, know that Kuroko is Kuroko and Nigou also knew that Kyo is Kuroko and Kyo—who is also Kuroko is missing."

Aomine smacked Kise's head. "You always talk like you're being chased by a dog."

"Well, I said that in a fast pace because—"

"Kyaa! There he is!" They heard girls scream and started chasing after Kise, who also started running in circles at Seirin's basketball court while…screaming?

"Ignore him. We're here to ask if, by chance, Kyo came here." Akashi queried, not paying any attention to the blonde who's asking for his help.

Riko looked at the other boys of Seirin but they all shrugged and shook their heads.

"I see. We'll get going then,"

"Wait!" Hyuuga shouted.

Akashi turned with such blazing eyes.

Hyuuga looked away. "Uh, I just want to ask what's happening…"

"Kyo is missing; we're looking for him right now." Midorima replied.

"Uh, what about we help you? We're already done anyway." Izuki offered. "Ah, Done—"

Hyuuga threw a ball at Izuki's face who quickly dodged and was about to continue his pun joke. "Shut up, dumbass." Hyuuga yelled.

Akashi shrugged. "Do what pleases you." He replied and strode away.

"Waah! Akashicchi, wait for me!" Kise shouted but before he could even get out of the court, Aomine already closed the door, leaving the model with his fangirls. Don't be surprised when you see him naked later.

* * *

Next was at Touo.

Aomine opened the door forcefully.

Sakurai gasped and accidentally threw the ball. "WAAH! GOMEN! GOMEN! FORGIVE ME! HAVE MERCY!"

The others looked at him like they've seen an alien. The ball miraculously got in the hoop.

Akashi then asked Momoi the same question he asked Riko.

"Nope, didn't see that cute kid who looks like Tetsu-kun. Why, is he missing?" Momoi asked and sighed.

"Yes."

"Kyaaa! No! Ok then, Touo, as a training for today, go look for Kyo Kurai, a kid that looks like Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin!" Momoi shouted and the others just couldn't' say no for some UNKNOWN reason.

And their search team became 3 times larger. 5+10+15 from Touo.

"Ok then, next is Kaijo." Kise exclaimed and they went inside the gym.

Right after the blonde went in, he got kicked by Kasamatsu. "You lazy model!"

"Waah! Gomen gomen! We were just searching for Kyocchi!" Kise exclaimed and tried to dodge the other kicks of Kasamatsu.

"Kyo? Ah, that kid. He's missing?"

"Yes."

"Kaijo, gather up and we'll look for Kise's friend. We're not doing anything important for the next few days anyway!" Kasamatsu, Kaijo's captain ordered.

"Hai, Hai!"

"Is it just me or we're going to nowhere with our team being larger everytime we go to any school." Midorima uttered.

"You're not alone Shintarou with that thought of yours." Akashi responded.

"Wha—" Midorima shut up when he saw Akashi's super duper scary combined with pissed expression.

* * *

"Next is Yosen."

"Konnichiwa, minna." Murasakibara greeted and waved with a grin.

"Ah, Atsushi." Himuro gasped.

"Ah, konnichiwa."

"We're not here to just greet and greet, Murasakibara." Aomine reminded, sighing.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot—"

_Finally._

"Were you able to buy me the new flavor of pocky?" Murasakibara asked.

The others behind him couldn't help reacting…by sweatdropping.

Kise placed a lollipop at Murasakibara's mouth and they pulled him on the back as Akashi stepped forward.

"We're hereby to ask if ever you saw Kyou come here?"

"Ah, the kid who looks like Kuroko Tetsuya?"

_I can almost memorize what they're usual reaction is. 'Ah, that kid who looks like Kuroko Tetsuya?'_

_Duh. _Aomine grunted mentally.

"Yes."

"The kid who was with you yesterday?"

"Yes."

"The kid who has blue hair and blue eyes?"

"…Yes!"

"The kid who sat at Taiga's lap yesterday at Magi Burger?"

"…Yes…."

"The kid who has unreadable eyes?"

"…..Yes."

"The kid who—"

Akashi took out a pair of scissors from his pocket and stabbed it at the wall. "I already said yes for the entire question you've asked me. Now, answer me or I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

Himuro laughed shakily. "No, I didn't see him."

"See? It's as easy as that." Akashi grunted.

"A-Ah, as a apology for Himuro's weirdness sickness, we would like to help out even just by searching together with you." Their captain offered.

"Fine."

* * *

Last was Shutoku. They didn't suggest going to Rakuzan since it's so far away and Kuroko doesn't know any of its members. Based from Aka-chin's exact words in my imagination.

"Coach," Midorima called out at his coach.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"We just want to ask something."

"We?"

Shutoku's coach looked behind Midorima and his eyes widened. They are about 70 people behind Midorima and they all are from some school their team has fought with. "A-ah,"

"Shin-chan!" Takao shouted and was about to jump on Midorima but Midorima took a ball, made his form and shoot…at Takao's head.

_Bull's eye!_

The black head collapsed on the floor. "Ow!"

"Have you seen Kyo?"

"Ah, the—"

"Yes, the kid who looks like Kuroko Tetsuya," Kise and Aomine filled in, feeling slightly irritated now.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Takao gasped.

"Beats us."

"Nope, I didn't. He's missing? I'll go help. Let the others continue training, coach."

"You just want to excuse yourself from practice don't you?"

Takao made a peace sign with a grin.

Shutoku's coach sighed. "Fine, fine."

* * *

They all looked at the remaining placed he could have gone to.

To the Magi Burger. To the streetbasketball court. To the park. Bookstore. Convenience store where they usually buy ice cream but, he was nowhere to found.

It was even harder to find him because of his ability to use misdirection.

They all gave up and each went back home. Even the members of GoM went back at Akashi's house and decided to sit on the couch upstairs since they feel so distressed that they need fresh air from the terrace outside.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!" Kise cried.

"Tetsu, where have you gone to, you idiot?!" Aomine complained.

"Kuroko, you could be so troublesome at times." Midorima mumbled.

"Kuro-chin, come out, come out, wherever you are." Murasakibara singsang and bit his candy.

Akahsi rested his head on the couch's headrest. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya ok?! I'm sorry! Sheesh, come out here or else, or else—"

They gasped when the small square hole at the ceiling started to move on its own.

Kise clung onto Aomine, who is already clinging into a big pillow. Midorima pushed his glasses and frowned at the square hole. Murasakibara, while potato chips are hanging in his mouth, he stared at the square thing-y. Akashi narrowed his eyes and waited for a ghost to come out.

It opened. Kise screamed. Aomine ran to the bathroom because he peeped in his pants? Midorima backed away. Murasakibara blinked. Akashi remained impassive.

From the blackness, a metallic ladder went down and from there descended a kid with blue hair, blue eyes, pale complexion and smooth skin. He's about 7 years old and has such small body. He also looks like Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin Academy.

Everyone stared at him in surprised. "Is that you Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked up from the book he's reading. "Oh, domo."

Aomine lifted him. "Where have you gone to?!"

Kuroko pointed the square hole filled with darkness. "I was at the attic. While you were practicing earlier, I saw some bookshelves at the window of the attic as the light shone through it. I went down on my seat and went upstairs then up here. I was overwhelmed with reading the mystery books up there and napped for awhile up there. When I looked out of the window, the sun is already setting so, I decided to go down." He explained.

The others looked at him like he's some kind of alien. "So, how was your day?" Kuroko queried and smiled a little.

"Aomine, feel doom tomorrow." Akashi muttered and sighed.

_You have no idea…_

_The Generation of Miracles' sixth phantom player sure is one of a kind. AS IN SUPER DUPER RARE._

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**They arrived at Seirin and decided to go to the gym. When they heard balls and shoes inside, Aomine decided to open it.**

**The others backed away.**

**He held the door knob and opened the door.**

"**I want to try Ignite Pass Kai!" He heard someone shout.**

**Right after he opened it, a ball came flying into his face.**

**His nose bled and he collapsed on the ground. Even though it was not Kuroko who passed it, it still had impact. Time to reward whoever did it.**

"**Ah, Aominecchi," Kise helped him stood up.**

"**I-I-I've encountered worse when Kuroko was trying to perfect Ignite Pass at Teikou…the ball keep on flying into 'that' part of me. It's a good thing it wasn't Kuro—"**

"**Me too! I want to try!" Kagami shouted. Hyuuga passed him and Kagami did the Ignite Pass this time and it accidentally hit…Aomine's 'that' which made him collapse for real.**

"**YOU KILLED HIM!"**

"**I DIDN'T!"**

_**Rest in peace, Aomine-kun.**_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finished it! Also my exams are already done! **

**Thanks for all the reviews at the last chapter I made! I appreciated them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

The referee whistled. "Referee time-out!" The referee shouted and helped Kise go to the bench.

He sat down and tried spinning steeping his foot and winced. "Ow, cramp." He growled.

"I think that cramp might last a little longer than anticipated. Any member you'll be able to use?" The referee asked Akashi.

Akashi looked at the bench. He has no reserved players because he wasn't expecting this then his eyes landed on Kuroko who was playing Nigou. _No…I can't do it._

Akashi gulped. He can't afford to forfeit. "Tetsuya,"

Kuroko looked up.

"You'll play so get ready."

"Eh?" Everyone in the court gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Christmas is almost here! How are you guys?**

**I just want to give you a big thank you for all the reviews I received.**

**By the way, it's quite obvious but anyway, I do not own Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_

_The Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man. _

_KRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG GGG!_

Everyone who was sleeping at the living room got awake with the loud alarm of the alarm clock, indicating that it's already time to wake up. Midorima grabbed his eyeglasses from the sidetable and put it on before looking at the time. "Seems like it truly alarmed this time."

"Ah, ohayoo, Mido-chin." Murasakibara greeted as he stretched his long, long long arms in the air.

"Waah…I'm still sleepy." Kise grumbled, stood up and exercised a little. "Midorimacchi, what's our horoscope for today? Especially Aominecchi because he's going to guard Kurokocchi for today."

"Shut up, Kise. Oha-Asa's horoscope will only be broadcasted later at 7 am and it's only 5 in the morning." Midorima retorted and opened his cellphone anyway and concluded that his answer to Kise was right.

"Gomen. Why do people except me seem so grumpy right after they wake up?" Kise grunted.

"We're not the odd one. It's you. As I know, everyone should be kind of crabby right after he woke up because his sleep was disturbed. It's you who's weird, Kise." Midorima responded.

"Hido! I'm not weird! I'm unique!" Kise defended himself and smiled like an idiot.

"I think it's the same." Murasakibara intervened. "Right, Aka-chin?"

They all looked up and saw their former captain descending from downstairs. It's quite obvious that he just went out of the shower room.

"No comment," He replied and stretched. He walked to the kitchen and took out the box of milk then half-filled a glass. "By the way, the champion of streetball contest last weekend will have a game against the champion of another region later at 4 pm. So, come back here right after you dismissal so we can prepare."

"Waah…! So busy." Kise mumbled and sighed.

"Just inform me if you do not want to participate, Ryouta." Akashi threatened.

Kise gulped and shook his head. "Er, of course I want to participate."

"Good." Akashi mumbled. "By the way, do any of you have any news about Haizaki Shougo?"

Everyone stiffened with the name that was just mentioned.

"N-none, why?" Midorima replied.

The red-head finished his light breakfast and placed the dishes on the sink. "I got a text message by him last night, but I think it was supposed to be passed to Tetsuya since it was his name which was mentioned in it."

"Me?" Kuroko repeated as he dries his face with a towel right after he went out of the bathroom.

"When did you go inside the bathroom?" Aomine exclaimed; startled by the sudden appearance of his former shadow beside him.

"Right after the alarm." Kuroko emotionlessly replied and sat on the couch with his kids' clothes. "I'm hungry…" he mumbled,then stood up again before approaching Akashi. "Akashi-kun, can I see Haizaki-kun's text message?" He requested.

Akashi thanked his mind for reminding him not to bring Kuroko in his room and to—Nevermind. "Here." He replied and handed the blue head his cellphone.

"Aomine, you're in charge of Kuroko today right? Do your responsibility already or else you'll lose him." Midorima scolded.

Aomine whistled, then stood up. "Come here, Tetsu."

The latter made a face. "Do I look like a dog, Aomine-kun?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant."

"Then, what's with the whistle and 'come here, Tetsu' thing?" Kuroko demanded with his usual voice.

Aomine grimaced and forced himself to smile. "Just a mistake."

Kuroko gave a small smile. "I was just kidding, Aomine-kun." He replied and approached Aomine before sitting at the latter's lap as Aomine motioned.

Everyone controlled himself from punching Aomine. Why? He's currently in the dreamworld, having such happy face because Kuroko's in his lap and his arms are wrapped around the boy's waist.

Kuroko scrolled all Akashi's messages which do not look like that scandalous. _As usual for Akashi-kun, always cautious of his every move. _Kuroko thought and opened the message with the name: Haizaki Shougo.

**To: Akashi Seijuro**

**From: Haizaki Shougo**

**Subject: Tsk.**

**Message: So, Tetsuya, how's it been? Surely, you're in bliss being able to defeat Seijuro, huh.**

**But, come to think of it, without Seijuro, you won't be in your current position. Your current position as the still-known as phantom player of Generation of Miracles and you're also the miracle passer of Teikou, now also Seirin.**

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Besides, think about this: you're a shadow right? You cannot do anything without your light. Just like back in Teikou, you're nothing without any of Generation of Miracles' help, especially Daiki. This time, in Seirin, you are useless without any of them more importantly, Kagami Taiga, who is entering the zone and is close in reaching the GoM's territory. **

**Why am I saying these things? It's because I'm so pissed of you right now! I'm pissed at you, just like how pissed I am with Ryouta! I'm pissed at you because you are 'loved' by everyone without any effort. Everyone sees you like you're an angel when you're actually the opposite of it. You're using your 'adorableness' so that everyone will always stay by your side. **

**-grin emoticon- I'm pissed with all of the members of Generation of Miracles but most of all: you and Ryouta and I've already figured a way how to get rid of all of you, first of all, you, Tetsuya.**

**Careful, someone might jump infront of you and grab you mercilessly. If that shit happens, it means my plan has started.**

Kuroko handed Akashi's cellphone back to the latter. "Thank you for lending me your cellphone, Akashi-kun."

Akashi placed his cellphone back at his pockets and placed the glass back at its place eyeing Kuroko's blank expression.

"You alright, Kurokocchi? Want us to attack and punch him?"

"If I say 'yes', do you know where Haizaki-kun currently is?" Kuroko replied; not trying to offend anyone, though.

Kise halted and sat down again. "…No. Gomen nasai."

Kuroko went down from Aomine's lap and patted the yellow-head. "It's alright, Kise-kun. I didn't mean to offend you. It just came out of my mouth. Sorry about that."

Instead of accepting Kuroko's apology—Kise grabbed the teal head boy and hugged him very tight. "That's why I like Kurokocchi so much! He knows how to comfort anyone who's sad!"

"Put him down." Five different voices but having the similar tone mumbled, no, I mean, threatened.

The yellow-eyed looked up, puzzled then shuddered. Everyone's looking at him with eyes that can kill him any second. He easily put Kuroko down and ran towards the bathroom.

Aomine huffed in victory and lifted Kuroko in his arms. "Now, now, don't do anything dangerous." He scolded at the boy in his arms.

The latter looked up and tilted his head. "I am not."

Aomine coughed and tried not to let his former teammates drown with the blood that will come out from his nose, any minute from now. "Yes, you are."

Kuroko just stared at him, confused with what his former light has just said.

* * *

Time has passed. Currently, Kuroko is with Aomine as they hang out at the rooftop.

"Aomine-kun, I think, you really should go to class now. Your first period has already passed." Kuroko urged, pulling Aomine's hand.

The dark blue-head sighed and just rolled to the other side. "No way. My classes are so boring~" He mumbled and tried to go back to sleep.

He was expecting Kuroko to urge him more to go back to class but the teal haired boy stopped from doing so and just sat there at the floor, sulking. "Oi, Tetsu." He called out.

The said boy just turned to the opposite side and ignored his call.

"Tetsu." The shadow's former 'light' tried, again.

Just like the first one; Kuroko just ignored him, his back facing Aomine.

Aomine sighed and turned the boy himself and found the latter pouting and frowning. He couldn't help smiling. "Are you mad at me?"

"…"

"If I treat you milk shake later at dismissal, will you talk to me?" The older blue-head bribed.

The boy cringed but stood his ground, fighting the urge to agree.

"If I go back to class, will you talk to me, then?"

He still got no response.

The first one looked around, thinking of anything that he can bribe Kuroko with. "How about this: I will go back to class and won't ditch any of it again today, and buy you milk shake later at dismissal. Deal?"

His shadow finally looked up.

The taller boy raised his right hand, chuckling. "I promise."

Kuroko, at the end, nodded. "Fine then. Let's go back now."

Aomine lifted Kuroko, went down from the top of the rooftop (you know what I mean) and headed back to his classroom. Lucky for him, his second class' teacher hasn't arrived yet so he lazily went back to his seat—Kuroko sitting on his lap.

"Waah! My cute Kyo-chin!" Momoi squealed and grabbed Kuroko from Aomine, then hugged him very tight. "I missed you. I still haven't seen Tetsu-kun for awhile, so I will hug you and imagine that you're really my Tetsu-kun!"

"Mah! You're so noisy, Satsuki!"

"Shut up, Dai-chan!"

"Stop calling me with that nickname!"

"Then, stop being mean with me! Where were you last period anyway?"

"At my usual place, duh."

"And you made Kyo-chin accompany you? You're being a bad influence to him!" Momoi scolded.

"Whatever."

"STOP!" A girl classmate of theirs shouted and looked at Kuroko. "It took me five minutes before realizing that Momoi and Aomine truly are fighting over something, I mean, someone. I think I've seen you before…Aah! Aren't you with the Generation of Miracles at the cover of the magazine Ryouta Kise works at?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, that might be me."

"Waah! So that's why you look so cute and I suddenly had the urge to kidnap you!" Another girl shouted.

"Please, do avoid thinking about that." Kuroko replied.

"He really is cute! Lend him to us, too, Momoi, Aomine-kun!" Girls started to crowd them. Guys, unable to fight over the girls' population at their class, took pictures of Kuroko instead. What else can they do? They're also captivated by him.

Aomine grabbed Kuroko and pushed him outside his classroom. "Run, Tetsu, run!"

Kuroko did just that….the whole day. Poor him.

* * *

At dismissal, as promised, Aomine bought Kuroko an order of milk shake as they walked back to Akashi's manor, I mean, house.

They opened the door and went inside. Everybody's already inside, just taking some rest. "Kurokocchi and Aominecchi are back!"

"Want some pocky, Kuro-chin?"

"No, thanks. I already have my milk shake."

"What happened with you, Daiki?"

Aomine collapsed on the couch, his head ending at Kise's lap, who unawarely blushed. "Almost everyone at my classroom wants to harass, rape or kidnap, Tetsu."

"I think that also happened to me back then, Aominecchi."

"Has anyone laid a hand on Tetsuya, Daiki?" Akashi mumbled, pointing the knife in his hand at Aomine.

The latter quickly shook his head. "No, of course not! I didn't let anyone do such!"

"That was incredible of you, Mine-chin."

"And what does that supposed to mean?!"

"Aomine Daiki, your horoscope said that today, you're the unluckiest among all zodiac signs. Be careful with your steps, unliterally and literally. Lucky item for today: A hug from someone important to you." Midorima stated and pushed his glasses with his left hand's middle finger.

Everyone suddenly became quiet with what the green head has just said and eyed Aomine.

Aomine quickly sat up. "What? I don't believe with such things. No one can beat me except me."

"As I remember, Kuro-chin's team has already won against your team, right Mine-chin?"

"S-Shut up! That was because he's with his new light Kagami Taiga! What I meant was, one on one!" The said boy protested.

"And as I also remember, Akashi could beat you." Midorima commented.

"T-That's…" Aomine trailed off.

Akashi smirked with how speechless the dark blue head became. "Alright, people, change your clothes and we need to be at the streetbasketball court at exactly 4:30 PM and it's already ten to four." Akashi ordered and clapped his hands two times.

Everyone rapidly stood up and did just that.

* * *

After getting ready; they all went out of the house.

"Everyone here?" Kise asked.

"Ah…Where's Kuro-chin?"

"Waah! Kurokocchi truly is missing!" The copycat panicked.

"Aomine, you're in charge of him, right?" The miracle shooter accused.

"He's with us! He's behind us when we went out!" The Touo's ace defended.

Aomine and Kise started panicking and ran all round shouting Kuroko's name. Even their former captain couldn't find the invisible boy.

"Where did he go this time?" Midorima grunted.

"Anou, I'm right here." From the bush came out Kuroko's head.

"Why are you in there?!" They gasped and tried to fight their urge to capture pictures of him coming out from the bush.

"I heard Nigou barking so I looked around to look for him. He was behind this bush so I went inside to get him." The shadow replied.

"Nigou?"

Kuroko went out of the bush holding a puppy in his arms. The puppy has eyes that exactly look like Kuroko's. "Ah! So his name is Nigou!" Kise gasped.

"The one who peed on my rickshaw?!" Midorima demanded.

"To think a puppy that looks like Kuro-chin exists. Weird."

"I think Momoi has said about a puppy that looks like Tetsu. I thought she was just joking back then." Aomine mumbled.

"Stop chit-chatting. We still need to attend a basketball match. We'll talk about that puppy later." Akashi commanded, lifted the puppy into his arms and let Aomine hold Kuroko's hand, so he won't disappear again.

The red-head took a glance at the puppy which is also staring at him with curious eyes. He secretly smiled and patted the puppy's head.

* * *

The match started at exactly 4:30 PM just like what Akashi said and, they admitted that their enemies are quite good.

It's already the 2nd half and the half of 3rd Quarter.

"Kise!" Aomine shouted.

Kise, coming from the other court, quickly used Kagami's move to run pass by the one marking him and ran as fast as he can to where Aomine is, to receive the pass the latter will make any time now.

He made another step then flinched before falling butt-first on the ground.

The referee whistled. "Referee time-out!" The referee shouted and helped Kise go to the bench.

He sat down and tried spinning steeping his foot and winced. "Ow, cramp." He growled.

"I think that cramp might last a little longer than anticipated. Any member you'll be able to use?" The referee asked Akashi.

The said boy looked at the bench. He has no reserved players because he wasn't expecting this, then his eyes landed on Kuroko who was playing Nigou. _No…I can't do it._

Akashi gulped. He can't afford to forfeit. _Winning is everything. _"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko looked up.

"You'll play so get ready."

"Eh?" Everyone in the court gasped. "But, he's just a kid!" The audiences shouted.

The red-head smirked. "Don't call him 'kid', he'll get angry."

Upon hearing the word 'kid'—Kuroko quickly stood up, took out a T-shirt from his bag and a jersey short which Akashi let him borrow. "Let me sub in…" He mumbled and went beside Akashi.

Kise made a small high-five with Kuroko. "Go, Kurokocchi!"

"But, Akashi-kun," The referee whispered.

The former captain of Generation of Miracles narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

"W-We shall restart now!" The referee shouted and made a long whistle.

Some of the audience was about to leave thinking how ridiculous putting a kid inside the game was, but then again, they were wrong. They were astounded when the ball suddenly went inside the hoop.

"W-What was that?" Some gasped.

"Here!" Aomine shouted, passed it, and then the ball was suddenly at Midorima's hands—who made his form and shoot it.

"Where did the ball come from?!"

"Akashi-kun, here." Kuroko mumbled, went infront of the one marking him and made an ignite pass which the red-head received and shoot inside the ring.

The game continued with balls suddenly coming from nowhere, balls suddenly at one of the Generation of Miracles' hand or shots that are too invisible to see.

The Generation of Miracles won with 108 to 45.

They went back to Akashi's house with a new trophy.

Everyone stared at their disappearing figures as they walked back home. "S-So, those were the Generation of Miracles…Now I see why they were called as such." One stated.

"No one can truly beat them…" Another one agreed.

* * *

"That was tiring but fun!" Aomine yawned.

"Where's Nigou, Kuro-chin?"

"I saw Kagami when we took a little break before the 4th Quarter so I gave Nigou back to him." The teal head replied as he eats his popsicle.

"Aomine-kun."

The said boy looked down at the boy beside him. "MmmYeah?"

Kuroko motioned for him to bend. Aomine did just that.

Everyone stared at them, curious with what Kuroko's planning.

They were all surprised when the shadow wrapped his arms around his former light. "Thanks for the treat earlier."

The younger boy was about to let go of him but the older blue head did not let him do that and lifted him instead. "Yeah, whatever. I just had some spare money left earlier, anyway."

"Atsushi, it's your turn tomorrow." Akashi ordered, eyeing Aomine for taking advantage of Kuroko's innocence. "Daiki, twenty laps around the court tomorrow after you wake up."

"B-But, why?"

"Are you complaining?" Akashi took out a pair of scissors from his bag.

"N-No, of course not."

"Yataa…Kuro-chin's mine tomorrow." The one sucking a lollipop mumbled and grinned a little.

_I hope tomorrow won't be the end of the world… _Everyone except Akashi thought.

* * *

**A/N: Here! I'm finally done!**

**Hey, I want to apologize for any grammatical errors. **

**Thank you for the reviews you've give me on the last chapter I posted.**

**This is my Christmas Gift to all of you! Happy Holidays, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"Atsushi! You're finally here!" Himuro shouted as he approached the violet head sucking his lollipop.

Murasakibara pouted. "I don't want to practice~"

Himuro shakily laughed. "You shouldn't say something like that when coach's here, alright?"

"Coach is so scary."

"I know, but that's also the reason why we are the on the top, right?" Himuro asked.

The two meter tall boy hummed. "Hm, maybe. Oh, by the way, do you think coach will permit having Kuro-chin with me?"

"Huh?"

Murasakibara pulled Himuro's hand and lifted Kuroko effortlessly before entering the court.

"Atsushi, ten laps around the court for being la—" The coach was cut off upon seeing the teal haired boy at the violet head's arms. "Who's that child? You know that I do not allow kids playing in the court."

"He knows basketball, as well, and he's super obedient. You won't know he's beside you at all." The best defender of Yosen replied.

"What do you mean—Wha!" Their coach gasped as she realized that Kuroko is already infront of her. "W-When did you get there?"

Kuroko blinked. "Can I please stay here for awhile? I don't know how I'll go back home without Murasakibara-kun's help. Please? I promise I'll behave." Kuroko bowed, then looked up, and unawarely made his puppy eyes.

Even the Yosen members' hearts were struck. Yosen's coach's cheeks reddened and she grabbed the child before letting him sit at the space beside her. She even handed him a can of soda. "Start now, people!"

"But, coach…Kuro-chin—"

"I'll take care of him. Now, twenty laps around the court, all of you!"

Murasakibara pouted and did what his coach has ordered. _I wonder how I can snatch Kuro-chin back to me… If Aka-chin finds out that I let other people sit beside or go near Kuro-chin, he'll be mad at me…I don't want that…_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter everyone! I really appreciated them!**

* * *

**Kise: Ready for the next chapter? Then—**

**Aomine: Just go on with the story already, Blessie.**

**Kise: Hey, why did you interr—**

**Aomine: Let's go.**

**Everyone: -follows behind him-**

**Kise: Waah! Wait for me! By the way—**

**Kuroko: -turns and make an angelic smile- Enjoy, minna-san.**

**Kise: Waah! Hidoi!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_The Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man. _

"Atsushi, you're in charge of Tetsuya today—don't let him wander off, and stop eating, will you? We just finished breakfast." The red-head scolded and took the bag of Ruffles at the violet-head's hand.

"Waah! Aka-chin…don't!"

Akashi sighed. "Atsushi, eating junk food early in the morning is not good for your health." He explained.

"But, I'm hungry~" The tallest among them complained.

"When didn't you get hungry, anyway?" Aomine curiously responded.

"Uh, I don't eat when we're having a match." The said boy replied.

"Huh? I think I've seen you eat snacks while it was break before; when you were playing against—ah, forgot the name, but I swear I saw you eat that time although you were having a match!" Kise accused.

Murasakibara blinked. "Oh, I think, I did."

Everyone sighed.

"See? That's also a bad manner. I won't give this back. You'll only eat when it's already break or lunch, Atsushi." Their former captain ordered.

The violet-head pouted. "I-I can't do that, Aka-chin. I'll die."

"No one has died just because he/she hasn't eaten any snack within about an hour or two, Murasakibara." Midorima retorted.

"But, but—" Murasakibara pouted.

"Here." Kuroko said and placed a strawberry flavored lollipop at the violet-head's mouth. "It's strawberry combined with milk." He mumbled and tried not to fall from standing up at the couch.

"Waah! Oishi~ Arigatou, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara murmured and picked Kuroko up. "I still have a long way to walk, so I'm going now."

"Take care of Tetsu, Murasakibara."

"I will, Mine-chin, stop worrying like a lover."

Kise grinned. Midorima smirked and hid it by coughing. Akashi narrowed his eyes as he glared at Aomine.

"W-What?! I could accept 'worry like a mother' but 'worry like a lover'?! What the hell?!"

Kuroko snickered which surprised everyone.

"What are you laughing at, Tetsu?"

Kuroko stifled his laughter. "I didn't know you want to be a mother, Aomine-kun."

"W-What? N-No! What I meant was-"

"Let's go, Murasakibara-kun or else you'll be late."

"Oi, Tetsu, listen to me!"

* * *

The two left and the other remained. Akashi, Midorima and Kise looked at Aomine with face you couldn't imagine. "Ohh, Aominecchi, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kise teased.

Aomine took the slipper he saw under the table and smashed Kise's head with it. "You bastard!"

"Waah! Stop it, Aominecchi!" Kise shouted as he tried to block Aomine's smacks.

"As I remember that slipper is mine." A menacing voice reminded.

They all turned and found Akashi's eyes making a creepy grin and his heterochromatic eyes are blazing with fury. "All of you, 100 push-ups and 10 laps around the court before going to school!" He shouted.

"Kyaaaa!" Aomine and Kise screamed.

Someone rang the doorbell. Akashi sighed and opened it. Takao Kazunari, the point guard and the one who possesses the 'Hawk Eye' stands outside the door with a his usual grin. But his grin disappeared upon seeing the red-head's expression. "A-Anou…I-I'm here to p-pick S-Shin-chan…" He mumbled with a voice anyone could barely hear.

Akashi frowned. "Shin-chan?" He repeated.

Takao gulped. "U-Uh…Midorima Shintarou. The tsundere standing behind you, S-Sir Akashi…"

Akashi turned and eyed Midorima who shifted his eyes away. "Tsundere huh…" he mumbled and faced Takao. "For you to know that Shintarou is a total tsundere—I acknowledge you. Shintarou, you can go to school now with Takao-kun."

Midorima quickly took his bag and went out of the door. "I'll be going now."

"I'll pedal! I'll pedal!" Takao panicked, dragged Midorima and pushed him to the backseat. He rapidly went to his seat and pedal fast.

After being sure they are far away from Akashi's house. The owner of the Hawk Eye stopped and tried catching his breath. "Y-You're former captain's so scary, isn't he?"

"You have no idea, Takao." Midorima replied.

Takao started pedaling again.

"Next time I want you to pick me up again from his house—just text me when you already arrived infront of his house—"

"Is Shin-chan worried for me? How sweet—"

"Shut up, Takao. I just do not want Akashi to murder you and I'll be the responsible one and I'll also be the one to pay your coffin and funeral."

"You're such a tsundere. And, you're rich anyway, Shin-chan."

"I said, shut up." Midorima retorted.

Takao couldn't help grinning.

* * *

Murasakibara arrived at his school two minutes before the classes started. Kuroko's sitting in his back and teal-haired teen was exceptionally quiet.

"Kuro-chin?" He called out, ignoring all the stares he is getting from having Kuroko with him. Well, they're not particularly staring at him—they're staring at the child in his back.

The teal-head 'boy' blinked before looking down at the giant. "Yes, Murasakibara-kun?"

"Are you feeling dizzy, Kuro-chin? Want me to put you down?"

The latter shook his head. "Will it be a bother if I stay up here for few more minutes?"

The violet-head who has a stick snack in his mouth blinked. "Nah. It's alright, You're not heavy, anyway."

"The sight up here is so fascinating. I have always wished to be as tall as you, Murasakibara-kun."

"You're small even in your true form, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko grimaced. "Murasakibara-kun…" he mumbled.

The said boy laughed a little. "I was kidding, Kuro-chin. Angry already?"

"Not really. Besides, you just say those stuffs at me because I don't become piss easily and I'm not a yandere like Akashi-kun." Kuroko countered.

"Well, Aka-chin _is _a yandere and he's scary when angry, but, just like you, he's so kind when he wants to. Oh, now that I get reminded about it…Aka-chin is just two to five centimeters taller than you right?"

The shadow nodded. "Yes. But that isn't such a hassle to him, though, He's a leader in his own way and that makes him unique and worthy to be respected."

"Hm…"

The teal-head boy on top of him, has, once again, become quiet that made the giant look up. Kuroko Tetsuya, the kid above him, is staring at a family few meters away from their gate from the right. His blue eyes turned dark and sad. His calm expression turned into a lonely one.

"Kuro-chin…?" There was a hint of concern and confusion in the giant's whisper.

* * *

It's already lunch and Kuroko was, once again, given permission to stay with his guardian. How? Akashi handed Murasakibara a letter earlier before the giant left the house and gave him the instructions that he should give that letter to all his subject teachers. He did as the red-head ordered and all his subject teacher gulped after reading the letter and let Kuroko stay at the classroom.

Instead of being invisible like he usually is, Kuroko was the center of attention since the start of Murasakibara's classes. All the girls' eyes are at him. The guys are even glancing at his way.

Ignoring their stare, Kuroko just either played with the giant's basketball keychain –dribbling it with his small hand- or scribbling at the violet-head's not-being-used notebook. He wrote anything that popped into his mind.

* * *

Again, currently, it's lunch, but there was a long a line infront of the giant.

"Aw, I'm so hungry~" Murasakibara grunted and sighed. He's holding Kuroko's hand and the latter is just staring at the line infront of both of them.

"Waah! So cute, your sibling, Murasakibara-kun?" One girl from other class asked.

"Hm, not really."

"I'm his cousin." Kuroko filled in, knowing his companion will not answer properly.

"Kawaii! You're falling in-line? That's too long! We just finished eating our bento and have these extra snacks. Surely, you'll like them. Take them." The other one offered. They handed two plastic bags full of snacks and breads and two juices. "In one condition though."

Kuroko blinked. "Yes?"

"Let us take a picture of you!" They squealed.

Before the giant and the shorty—er, Kuroko, can answer—the two girls already grabbed Kuroko's arm and they both picked him up. "Murasakibara-kun, take our picture, please."

"Er…O~kay." He replied and clicked the 'capture' three times.

The two girls said their 'thanks' and went away with happy faces.

The blue-head and violet-head exchanged looks then both shrugged.

Like siblings that looked like a pair that never fought before, the two held hands and sat on an empty table before starting to eat.

* * *

At dismissal, Murasakibara received a message from Himuro Tatsuya, his partner in their team, saying that there will practice and is anyone won't attend, that 'someone' will get a 'big' punishment.

"But, I don't want to!" The giant pouted.

Kuroko patted the violet-haired's head since he's on top of him again. "You should go or else I'll tell Akashi-kun."

"De~mo, Kuro~chin…"

Kuroko smiled a little. "Surely, Akashi-kun will reward you if you'll attend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The students that were just beside them awhile ago blinked as the two disappeared.

* * *

"Atsushi! You're finally here!" Himuro shouted as he approached the violet head sucking his lollipop.

Murasakibara pouted. "I don't want to practice~"

Himuro shakily laughed. "You shouldn't say something like that when coach's here, alright?"

"Coach is so scary."

"I know, but that's also the reason why we are the on the top, right?" Himuro asked.

The two meter tall boy hummed. "Hm, maybe. Oh, by the way, do you think coach will permit having Kuro-chin with me?"

"Huh?"

Murasakibara pulled Himuro's hand and lifted Kuroko effortlessly before entering the court.

"Atsushi, ten laps around the court for being la—" The coach was cut off upon seeing the teal haired boy at the violet head's arms. "Who's that child? You know that I do not allow kids playing in the court."

"He knows basketball, as well, and he's super obedient. You won't know he's beside you at all." The best defender of Yosen replied.

"What do you mean—Wha!" Their coach gasped as she realized that Kuroko is already infront of her. "W-When did you get there?"

Kuroko blinked. "Can I please stay here for awhile? I don't know how I'll go back home without Murasakibara-kun's help. Please? I promise I'll behave." Kuroko bowed, then looked up, and unawarely made his puppy eyes.

Even the Yosen members' hearts were struck. Yosen's coach's cheeks reddened and she grabbed the child before letting him sit at the space beside her. She even handed him a can of soda. "Start now, people!"

"But, coach…Kuro-chin—"

"I'll take care of him. Now, twenty laps around the court, all of you!"

Murasakibara pouted and did what his coach has ordered. _I wonder how I can snatch Kuro-chin back to me… If Aka-chin finds out that I let other people sit beside or go near Kuro-chin, he'll be mad at me…I don't want that…_

* * *

After the twenty laps that didn't break Murasakibara any sweat. The other regular members approached him. "Hey, hey, who is that kid with you?"

"He's Ku—ah, Kyo-chin…"

"But you said he's Ku—" Himuro started but Atsushi gave him 'that' kind of look.

"Ku—what?"

"Nothing, senpai~ Ah, where are coach and Ku-Kyo-chin?" Murasakibara mumbled as he realized that the two vanished. "Magic?! They vanished~"

"No, Atsushi, I think coach kidnapped K-Kyo-kun." Even Himuro almost slipped.

"Eh~ No! Aka-chin will get angry at me!" The giant shouted and pouted.

"Then, let's find for them." Himuro grabbed Murasakibara's arm and dragged him outside the gym.

The others just exchanged looks, shrugged and resumed practice.

* * *

"Kuro-chin?" Atsushi shouted.

"Kuroko-kun?"Himuro echoed.

"How did you know he's Kuro-chin, Muro-chin?" The violet-head gasped.

The latter couldn't help laughing. "Seriously, Atsushi. You're innocence is so cute." He bluntly stated, patted the giant's head. "There they are."

They ran towards the backyard of the school and saw the coach holding the teal-haired boy who is sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Coach~"

The said woman turned and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be training right now?"

"Give Kuro-chin back to me~" Atsushi mumbled.

"Not until you finish practice, Atsushi."

"But, Aka-chin will get angry if we get back home late…" The giant muttered and sighed. He turned. "I'll go back in the gym now, Muro-chin. Let's go…" he uttered, sulking.

"Coach, let Atsushi go home early today, please." Himuro pleaded.

"Huh?"

"Surely, this time, he's not making an excuse. Besides, as you can see—his cousin is already tired." Himuro explained.

Their coach narrowed her eyes. "Well them, I will let him go this time if he promises that he'll attend the whole practice tomorrow."

The giant made a cute smile. "Yes." He replied, carried Kuroko in his arms and walked to the gym. He took his bag and headed out.

"Wait, Atsushi." Himuro said. As the giant stopped, he approached him and handed him a pack of cookies. "I made these earlier and thought you'll like it so I baked some for you too."

The latter took it. "Yay~ Thank you, Muro~chin." He squeezed the smaller black-haired guy and ran back home, carrying the asleep Kuroko in his arms.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi arrived at Akashi's house around 6 and the found others already there. Midorima's re-taping his left hand's fingers. Kise's reading issues of 'Basketball Monthly' and the one he's currently holding has the Seirin Basketball and Rakuzan Basketball in its cover –surprisingly, Kuroko's there—Aomine's sleeping in the longest couch, there's saliva coming out from his mouth, a bubble from his mouth and his tummy can be seen. Akashi's in the kitchen and from the smell of it—he's cooking something delicious.

"Oh, Okaeri, Murasakicchi." Kise greeted with a grin.

"Shh." The giant mumbled.

The yellow-head covered his mouth.

Midorima, born tsundere but responsible, quickly placed the mat at the floor and placed few pillows on top of it. Muraskaibara placed the asleep boy in it and put a blanket from the teal-head's toe to neck.

"Waah, So Kurokocchi fell asleep." Kise mumbled.

"Let him sleep. His small body needs it." Midorima muttered

"You know a lot, Midorimacchi. You're that concerned of Kurokocchi?"

"I just know a lot about these things idiot."

"Why? Are you preparing to be a mother, Shintarou?" It was Akashi who whispered that.

The green-head's eyeglasses cracked. "A-Akashi, what—"

"It's time to eat. Don't bother waking Tetsuya up—I'll just let him eat a lot tomorrow after he wakes up." The three guys directly went to the dining room, but one dark blue-head was still sleeping soundly.

Akashi approached him and popped the bubble from his nose. Aomine got awake and blinked. "W-Wha—Akashi?"

"I said it's dinner time." Akashi muttered.

"A-Ah…Sorry, I was asleep." He mumbled and stood up. "Should I wake Tetsu up?"

"I also said that do not bother waking Tetsuya up…" Akashi mumbled and took a pair of scissors. "Were you even listening, Daiki?"

The latter ran to the dining room and sat on his seat.

Kise laughed. "Poor Aominecchi."

A plate came flying to the yellow-head face. "Shut up, dumbass."

"Waah! Hidoi!"

The two became quiet when the red-head sat as well.

"Itadakimasu!" They said altogether and started eating.

"Waah! Oishi~" Muraskaibara complimented and ate more.

"That's good to hear, Atsushi. That's my reward for you because you went to your practice toay even though you went home early for Tetsuya."

"Yum~"

"Shintarou, it's your turn tomorrow."

The green-head couldn't help sighing.

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished it! Sorry if it's kind of late!**

**And I apologize for all the errors—bear with me because this was a rush!**

**I have classes tomorrow already and I'll be super busy then.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"_And the person with the worst luck for today is Cancer!"_

Midorima's eyes widened. "No…"

"_Do not let any Scorpios and Aquarius get near you because they'll make your bad luck worse!" _

"This can't be true…" The green-head mumbled.

"_You're lucky item for today is a thing, person of animal with the number of 16! Good luck, Cancer!"_

He eyed the black-head and teal-head infront of him. He gulped and took a step towards them. A truck went passed by and splashed mud on them. "Shoot. It _is _true." Midorima grunted.

"Wait, Shin-chan, don't say you're least compatible with Scorpios today?"

"Scorpios and Aquarius." The miracle shooter corrected.

Takao frowned and turned to the full-of-mud Kuroko. "What's your sign?"

"Uh, Aquarius." The teal-haired boy answered.

Takao facepalmed. "This day will be doom."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Here's the 8****th**** chapter of A Crazy Story.**

**Please support my other KNB fanfictions too. Their titles are: "Tick Tock'' **_**Kuroko Tetsuya has defeated Akashi Seijuro in the Winter Cup but the toll of it is him being incapable in playing basketball again. How will the GoM help him? (KurokoxGOM and Kagami)**_

"**Everlasting Requiem" **_**The members of Seirin are wondering why their phantom player cannot refuse the offers of his former teammates especially Akashi Seijuro. They know that he has a secret that he masks with his expressionless face and emotionless eyes. He's a keeping a secret that only the GoM knows. (AkaKuro, AoKise, HimuMura, MidoTaka)**_

**I'm planning to make other two new KNB fanfictions. **

'**Heaven Knows' **** If you love a fanfiction with a mix of drama, humor, hurt/comfort, angst and romance, you gotta wait for this one. **_**When you only have half a year to live, how will you spend it? Counting your days is never easy, and that is what Kuroko has discovered after the Winter Cup. (AkaKuroKaga, AoKiseKasa, HimuMura, MidoTaka)**_

**And**

'**The Beginning of the End' **_**Midorima Shintarou has deep secret, a secret only the members of the Generation of Miracle know. He vowed to never let anyone else know about it especially Takao Kazunari. (MidoTaka, AoKuroAka, KiseKasa, HimuroMura, KiyoHyuu)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:**_

"It's my turn today huh." Midorima mumbled and adjusted his eyeglasses.

"So envious~" Kise pouted.

"Shintarou, be sure that you will always keep an eye on Tetsuya. You know him, he quickly disappears." Akashi reminded as he fixed his bed hair that won't go down.

"Yes, I know that already Akashi. I'm—"

"Waah! Kurokocchi's missing!" Kise shouted.

Everyone turned to where Kuroko was supposed to be and found the couch empty.

"He has already disappeared? We just looked away for few seconds!"Aomine complained and looked under the table.

"Ain't I allowed to get a glass of milk, Aomine-kun?" A cold voice asked.

The dark blue head's heart jump and also did his head which bumped into the table. "OW!" He gasped.

"Be quiet, Daiki."

"But, it hurts!" Aomine grunted.

"Are you yelling at me?" Akashi demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well…"

"Besides, it wasn't my fault that you believe in ghosts and can easily be scared. D'ahomine." The red-head added.

_STAB!_

Kise grinned. "So, Aominecchi's scared of ghosts? How childish!"

"Ah…I remember that the first time I met Aomine-kun…he went on a corner because he thought I was ghost." The teal-haired boy reminded and drank his milk.

"How absurd." Midorima commented.

"Shut up! It wasn't my fault that Satsuki said that there was a ghost playing basketball at the gym that time. Besides, Tetsu had so little presence that I just heard dribbles and screech of the shoes but found no one! It was so dark and Tetsu's so pale—I thought he was ghost!" Aomine defended.

Kuroko stepped on Aomine's foot.

"OUCH!"

"You could have just stopped with the 'he had so little presence that I just heard dribbles and screech of the shoes'. Saying I am too pale and looks like a ghost—I think that was too much." The phantom player muttered and stopped stepping on his former light's foot.

Aomine sat on the couch and checked his foot which is now swelling. "Tetsu, you bastard."

"Foul language's not allowed here, Daiki." Akashi scolded.

"HUH? Since when?" The ace demanded.

"Since I said so. And because you questioned me, you have to run around the village three times before heading to school."

"But, I'll be late to school!" Aomine complained.

"When did you ever care if you're late, Mine-chin?" The violet-head among them asked.

"Uh…my adviser said that if I'll be late again today—I'll get suspended for three days and if my mom finds out about that, I'll be dead." The dark blue-head explained.

"That's not my problem. Now, quit complaining and start running, Daiki." Akashi commanded.

Aomine sighed before started to run as fast as he can.

The doorbell rang and they all turned.

"Shin-chan~" A familiar voice called outside.

"Your boyfriend's outside, Midorimacchi." Kise teased.

"Shut up, Kise." Midorima replied and opened the door. "Let's go Kuroko."

"Alright." The teal-haired boy replied and held onto the green-head's sleeve.

The two went outside and met the owner of the Hawk's Eye outside, waiting with their rickshaw.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have you listened to Oha-Asa's horoscope, Shin-chan?" Takao asked right after they stopped infront of a vending machine because Midorima wanted to drink his favorite drink.

Kuroko sat on the lap of Takao and played with the horn of the rickshaw.

"Shut up because I'm already listening." The green-head retorted and put on his earphones.

Takao laughed before started talking and telling a story to the phantom player. Midorima's sure that Takao knows that the boy on his lap is Kuroko. The black-head is not as slow as other people and can know things easily. He's just prank master sometimes.

Kuroko made an amazed expression before looking at Midorima then looked away when the latter looked back. Takao laughed and Kuroko just stifled his laughter.

_That Takao…!_

Midorima turned so he can concentrate with today's horoscope.

"_And the person with the worst luck for today is Cancer!"_

Midorima's eyes widened. "No…"

"_Do not let any Scorpios and Aquarius get near you because they'll make your bad luck worse!" _

"This can't be true…" The green-head mumbled.

"_You're lucky item for today is a thing, person of animal with the number of 16! Good luck, Cancer!"_

He eyed the black-head and teal-head infront of him. He gulped and took a step towards them. A truck went passed by and splashed mud on them. "Shoot. It _is _true." Midorima grunted.

"Wait, Shin-chan, don't say you're least compatible with Scorpios today?"

"Scorpios and Aquarius." The miracle shooter corrected.

Takao frowned and turned to the full-of-mud Kuroko. "What's your sign?"

"Uh, Aquarius." The teal-haired boy answered.

Takao facepalmed. "This day will be doom."

"Uh, so…how will we ride the rickshaw if Midorima-kun's not compatible with both of us today?" The teal-haired boy asked as he went down on the ground.

"We have to find my lucky item!"

"But, Shin-chan, we'll be late for the practice!" Takao complained.

"The practice match will be after lunch, Takao. We still have time. I need to find something with the number 16 on it!" Midorima replied.

Takao sighed. "Alright, Shin-chan, whatever you say." He sighed and went to the driver's seat. "Go near me, Kuroko-kun or else something might happen to the three of us."

Kuroko went near to Takao as Midorima sat on the farthest part of the rickshaw. "Has this thing happened before?" The blue-head boy asked.

"Yep and we experienced much that I still remember everything like it was yesterday. That's why I somehow believe in it sometimes. Better be sure than to have accident." The black-head replied and started pedaling.

_Thing with 16 on it…I think I know something like that but I can't remember what it is… _Kuroko thought.

"Takao-kun, how did you know that I'm Kuroko?" The teal-haired boy asked when the traffic light turned red.

"Well, I'm quite sharp-thinker besides, I'm not an idiot to believe such an excuse." The black-head replied, laughing.

"Well, you're just the only one." Kuroko admitted.

"Eh? You mean there was someone who believed that Akashi has a cousin that looks like you?"

"Maybe. Or we're they just pretending?"

"I think that only your teammates didn't find out about the truth. Your teammates are quite slow too." Midorima replied.

"Kagami-kun's the slowest among them all, though." Kuroko added.

"True, true." Takao agreed.

"STOP!" The miracle shooter shouted.

Takao, startled, pressed the brake which suddenly made the rickshaw stop and throw Midorima on the ground.

"Midorima-kun!" Kuroko gasped and went down the rickshaw.

"Don't come near me or else something worse will happen." The green-head scolded and sat up.

Kuroko took a step towards the Midorima. A truck passed by them and the door behind opened and dozen boxes of books fell on them.

"Shin-chan, Kuroko!" Takao called out, went down as well and approached the two.

"Don't come near us, Ta—"

Another truck passed by and the doors opened.

"Eh?" Takao mumbled and his eyes widened when bunch of tires rolled down towards them.

"Kuroko, stand up!" Midorima shouted, grabbed the teal-head boy's hand as he started to run. "Takao, hurry!"

"Me too?" Takao asked.

"If you want to stay there and die, then do so." The green-head retorted.

Takao looked infront of him and found pair of tires going towards him. "WAAAAAHHH!" He shouted and began to run where the two are running to.

"You idiot!" Midorima shouted.

"D-Doushite?!" Takao panicked.

"If you run where we are running to as well—those tires won't stop following us!"

"That can't be possible!" Takao yelled.

"It is!" Midorima insisted and did a turn. One tire also turned where he went to. "See?"

"Eh? Seriously?!" Takao demanded and also did a turn. One tire also did a turn where he went to. "NOOOO!"

"W-Wait, can't breathe!" Kuroko shouted and stopped.

"Kuroko-kun!" Takao shouted and grabbed the teal-head boy. The tires that were chasing them bumped into the dead end wall and stopped from chasing after them.

"Seriously…This fate thing pisses me off sometimes, Shin-chan." Takao admitted and tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, now I remember what you were talking about…That time when Cancer was not compatible with Scorpio and unfortunately you are a Scorpio. The disasters that happened that day and when you dragged me in Shuutoku…" Kuroko mumbled as he recalled everything.

"You two, don't come any closer to me! I'm going inside this shop to search for my lucky item. Don't come near me!" Midorima commanded and went inside the shop.

"Uh…Eh…So, what are we supposed to do now?" Takao muttered as he sat on the bench outside the stuffed toy shop.

"Don't you have anything to play, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Takao raised an eyebrow before looking down at the kid beside him. The teal-head boy unconsciously made puppy eyes and pouted. He imagined that the boy beside him is Midorima and his heart gave up. "Kuroko-kun, actually, you're kinda cute."

The blue-head narrowed his eyes. "I hate being called 'cute'."

Takao laughed and handed him his cellphone. "Well, we can look at the pictures in my gallery."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, pictures of Shin-chan. They're stolen and surely you'll enjoy viewing them." The black-head assured and opened the gallery.

"W-Why is Midorima-kun wearing sailor uniform here?" Kuroko stammered, trying not to laugh.

Takao laughed. "Because he missed a shot –he was the unluckiest that day—our coach and captain gave him a punishment. He was forced to put on sailor uniform and let all of us take a picture of him as remembrance."

"C-Can you forward this to me?" Kuroko requested.

Takao laughed. "My pleasure."

The black-head sent the picture to Kuroko's phone. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Blackmail." Kuroko replied, emotionless.

Takao shakily laughed. _Sadist. An innocent sadist._

The black-head clicked 'next'.

"E-Eh? I-Is that really Midorima-kun?" Kuroko stuttered.

"-laugh- Yep."

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

"Because it was our physical examination. I stole it and didn't think he looked so hot here." Takao teased.

"Are you two in the same class?"

"Yeah and we're seatmates. Just lucky, I guess." Takao replied, grinning.

"Anou…do you like Midorima-kun?" Kuroko mumbled.

Takao froze before grinning. "Is there a point for me to deny it? Is it obvious?"

"Not really. But I just noticed that he seems too important to you that you cannot refuse him."

Takao smiled before standing up. "He's an amazing person even though he's a tsundere. I love the way he doesn't care what others say and believe in himself and at the same time believes in his teammates. When I feel down or discouraged—he makes a rude comment that instead of discouraging me more, it becomes a way for me to do better. He's my partner."

"He never agreed to be anyone's partner when we were still at Teikou. You're the first one, Takao-kun."

Takao grinned wider. "Glad to know."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Don't you think he's been so long inside now?" Takao muttered.

"Kind of."

"Let's go inside."

"Eh? But—"

Takao grabbed Kuroko's hand and went inside the shop. "Shin-chan~?"

They found him at the Section Five. "What are you two doing here?!" The green-head demanded.

Takao took a step forward.

"No—"

The shelf behind him suddenly shook before the stuffed toys arranged in it fell on him.

"S-Shin-chan?"

"My lucky item's not here!" Midorima shouted, kicked the stuffed toys that blocked him and went out the shop. "Let's go, Takao, Kuroko." He uttered.

The two followed and did as the green-head ordered.

They went to another shop and found none.

Also did the same thing to the next two shops and found none.

They just stopped upon arriving at the shop infront of Seirin and still found nothing that has number 16 on it. "Come on, Shin-chan~" Takao panted.

"No…we can't give up or else we'll lose."

"Just stay away from both of us and everything will be fine." Takao mumbled.

"That's not easy when I'm assigned to always watch over Kuroko and—WAIT, where's Kuroko?!"

Takao looked behind him and found no teal-head boy. "EHHH? I'm sure he's behind me just awhile ago!"

Midorima facepalmed and went down of the rickshaw. "UGH!"

"Uh…Shin-chan, I think I know where he is…" Takao murmured.

Midorima snapped his head towards Takao. "Where?"

"There." The black-head pointed the Seirin High School.

_I'm such an idiot for not thinking such._

"Let's go inside." Midorima ordered.

"Can't we just walk it?"

"Quit complaining and start pedaling, Takao."

"Shin-chan, you idiot." Takao mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. My sincerest apologies." Takao sighed, insincere and started pedaling inside the Seirin High School.

Some high school students stared at them. _This is so embarrassing… _The black-head thought and stopped infront of Seirin's gym.

Midorima went down the rickshaw and opened the gym's door. "Kuroko!"

The blue-head sitting on the floor beside the bench gasped before turning. "Midorima-kun?"

The miracle shooter lifted him and glared at him. "Didn't I say to never wander off on your own?" He demanded.

"S-Sorry. Nigou suddenly appeared beside me and bit my sleeve like he wanted me to follow him, so I did." Kuroko explained.

"Shin-chan, you're being too close to Kuroko~" Takao reminded.

The green-head's eyes widened and was about to release Kuroko when a ball suddenly hit his face.

"M-Midorima-kun!" The teal-head boy gasped.

"Ugh! If I wouldn't find my lucky item soon, I will definitely die today!" Midorima grunted and stood up.

"Lucky item? What is his lucky item?" Kagami asked, just finished his training menu.

"Ah, Kagami-kun."

"Kyo-kun, it's been awhile." Kagami mumbled and patted his head.

"Wait, did Midorima called Kyo 'Kuroko' just awhile ago?" Hyuuga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. He just mistook Kyo to being Kuroko because they look alike." Takao filled in, grinning.

"Uh, it makes sense. Kyo does look like Kuroko." Koga muttered.

_Just how slow can Kuroko's teammates be? _Midorima and Takao thought at the same time.

"What's your lucky item?" Kagami repeated eyeing the green-head sitting on the floor, distressed.

"It's something with number 16 on it." The miracle shooter replied, sighing. "It's one of the hardest lucky items in my whole life."

"Something with number 16 on it…?" Kuroko mumbled.

"Yes, and you already know about that already Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes averted to the dog sitting beside him, wagging its tail. He blinked before picking the dog up. "Anou…I think this is what you're looking for, Midorima-kun."

The green-head and Takao looked at him and eyed the dog in his arms.

"How is that supposed to be Midorima's lucky item?" Kagami demanded.

Kuroko removed on his arms to reveal the jersey Nigou's wearing. "He's wearing our jersey with the number 16 on it." He explained and pointed the number on the dog's jersey.

"Ah! True!" Takao exclaimed and lifted Nigou up high. "Finally found you!"

Midorima stood up and took the dog in his hands. "You fine with me borrowing him for today?" He asked, turning at the Seirin Basketball Club members.

"Uh, sure." Izuki mumbled.

"Takao, Kuroko, let's go!" Midoriam shouted and went out of the gym.

Takao and Kuroko followed behind him.

* * *

Shuutoku's practice game against another team of another district was a success. The two were jst in time and became starting players. With Nigou sitting on the bench and munching a bone Midorima bought for it, Midorima was able to make his miracle shoots and Takao managed to get close to the green-head as they make their tem play.

"To think it was you who we were looking for since earlier." Kuroko sighed as he petted the dog who has the same eyes as his.

The dog barked and wagged his tail.

The teal-head boy smiled before he watched the practice game again and watched Takao Kazunari be able to cope up with Midorima's attitude and plays. The black-head grinned before following the green-head as the latter headed to the other court as they waited for the ball to go inside the ring.

It went inside the hoop.

Takao whistled before lifting a hand. Midorima eyed it for awhile before making his hand make cotact with Takao's.

Kuroko made an amazed expression. Midorima never made a high-five. He would made a rude comment when Kise tried to when they were still in Teiko. But, Kuroko finally realized that he truly changed. And Takao was the reason for it.

After the game –which was won by Shuutoku with 98 to 54—Midorima approached Kuroko and Nigou and bowed a little. "Thank you."

"I don't understand why you're thanking us but, you're welcome anyway." Kuroko replied and bowed as well.

"If not because of your dog we could have lost and—UGH!" Midorima was cut off when the spilled water on the floor made him slip and made him land in his butt.

"Uh…Shin-chan…?"

"You two, do not go near me again until this day ends! I will go home by walking! Takao just drive Kuroko back to Akashi's house."

"But—"

"I repeat, do not go near me!" Midorima shouted and headed to the locker room.

"Sometimes, Shin-chan can be a total idiot."

"Indeed." Kuroko agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akashi looked up at the staircase. "Shintarou's not going to eat dinner?"

"Uh, Midorima-kun's not lucky being close to any Aquarius or Scorpios and unfortunately, I am an Aquarius and Takao-kun's a Scorpio. He believes that being away from us won't bring him any more harm." Kuroko explained as he eats his dessert which was made by Murasakibara.

"Let me guess, he was just being an idiot and he thought it was all because of fate, wasn't it?" The red-head guessed.

"Sort of." The teal-head boy responded. "By the way, I have something to share to all of you." He suddenly added.

"What is it, Kurokocchi?"

He took out his phone and searched at the gallery before opening a picture and showed it to the other four.

Akashi dropped his fork. Murasakibara stopped munching. Aomine choked his juice. Kise burst out laughing with food in his mouth.

"Pass that to me, Tetsu. That'll be a great blackmail."

"Uh, alright. Takao-kun just gave this to me, though."

"Me too, Kurokocchi!"

"It won't harm having a picture of him like that on my phone. Can I have it too, Kuro-chin?"

Akashi smirked. "I think I'm going to ask for it too, Tetsuya."

"Oh by the way, who'll take care of Tetsu tomorrow?"

"We all will." Akashi decided with a sadistic smile.

_I feel bad. I feel that he's planning something very very bad._

* * *

**A/N: Finally done with this! **

**Sorry if you find it boring. Once again, I'm not good with humor so, bear with me.**

**Sorry if some of them were kinda OOC.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Today we'll play a game." Akashi decided.

"Eh? What game?" Kise mumbled.

"Each of us should be able to kiss and hug Tetsuya within the day. You can hug him behind or infront and kiss him in the cheek or forehead only. Whoever who disobey the rules will get punished. A great big and horrible punishment." Akashi muttered smiling.


End file.
